Humanity's Conscience
by tinylittlebob
Summary: In a technological society with a lack of morals & a sickening sense of humour someone has to be humanity's conscience. Tyana fits the bill perfectly & at the innocent age of 17 she embarks on freeing a world from her own prying reality's eyes. FINISHED
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
  
The year was 2001, a time of a technological society with a lack of morals and a sickening sense of humour. One leader of whom everyone supported wholeheartedly ran the world. And if you didn't support them…..  
  
The punishment—unspoken of.  
  
"Miss come on it's time!" an eager voice screamed from the back of the classroom, drawing the class's teacher from her dream like state in which she was busily working, her thoughts appearing on the laptop screen in front of her without her having to lift so much as a finger.  
  
She looked up at the stimulated faces, smiling faintly before glancing at the clock to see that the teenager was in fact correct. She nodded, drawing a cheer from the excitable room of adolescents and pressed the button on the side of her portable computer, making it shoot into the air and up to its case on the ceiling for safe keeping. Pushing her chair out from her silver steel desk the 20 year old genius pulled a cherished remote out of the small satchel that hung over her right hip. She pressed the small silver button in the corner and 6 large screens slid down to mount the walls—one at each end and two on each side.  
  
The class shouted their approval, bar one angered teen and they began to shift into place so that they could get the best view for the thrice-daily screening. As the room bustled to get into their correct seats the one youngster that refused to take any part in such an invasion of privacy shook her head disgusted. Her naturally turquoise locks wavered with the movement and when this young specimen caught the eye of one of her classmates who was trying to find a great seat she sneered, her opinion once again voiced quietly.  
  
They stared back at her, a bitter smile tainting their black lips. The lights dimmed gradually and as the bright child sat with her arms crossed in protest her teacher slowly made her way over.  
  
In the hush of the classroom the quiet woman's words could be heard with great ease, "Tyana, don't you want to join the rest of the class in a witnessing"  
  
Tyana snorted, incredulous that such a thing should even be suggested for she was well known for her reluctance to participate in the 'witnessing', as it was so respectably named.  
  
"What do you think?" she sneered angrily.  
  
The young woman whom silently respected the girl's decision nodded, "Very well then" and walked back to her seat.  
  
At that second the screens lit up with the familiar words of greeting.  
  
"Welcome students to your personalised witnessing. Who would you like to follow?" a mix-n-match computerised voice asked.  
  
Each teen clutched their own remote tightly, taking their time in selecting which 'world' they would follow for the next hour.  
  
"The majority of you have chosen sports entertainment. Please select your preferred being," the virtual voice reported.  
  
Tyana's nails began to pierce the skin on her arms in fury as her peers went about picking the person of whom they were about to monitor. The society she lived in sickened her to the pit of her stomach but there was simply nothing she could do about it. She was one of few beings on this plane, in this dimension, that felt that The Witnessing was horribly wrong and as a severe minority she had no power. There was no way on earth that Tyana could take on a world of beings with superior knowledge and technology and come any where close to winning. The fact was that somehow this world had discovered there was an alternate reality that believed itself to be the only realm and after years of scientific research they'd some how managed to penetrate the dimension's barrier and now had invisible cameras in every 5ft of the globe which enabled a program that had come to be known as The Witnessing.  
  
"The entire class has chosen this man" the voice calculated before the shadowed figure on the screen faded away and was replaced by a man from a different plane.  
  
Tyana cursed at her curiosity as she looked up from her desk subtly to catch a glimpse of the room's choice. There on one of the 6 humungous screens sat a man with rainbow hair, drifting off tiredly in a cushioned chair of a flying aircraft. Tyana sighed apologetically to the man that had no idea his life was often observed by thousands, and returned to staring down at her silver desktop.  
  
"Jeff dude come on we're gonna land" Tyana heard a familiar voice call out all around her. On the screen the much-loved figure awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his older brother shook his arm gently.  
  
"Ok, Matt I'm awake." He yawned, "I'm awake"  
  
Tyana tried desperately to block it all out as a small conversation of where they were this 'fine day' began to unravel itself. Her teeth clenched with her effort and short of actually deafening herself nothing she tried actually choked out the sounds of the unknowing strangers. Unable to cope with the guilt of being in the same room as such an injustice she abruptly jumped up from her chair causing it to tumble loudly to the floor. She spat disgusted at a fellow teen that was currently blatantly enjoying the sight of a red head popping onto the screen and then stormed out of the room.  
  
The door slammed against the wall as the turquoise blur charged down the hall and unbeknown to her the young teacher followed her concernedly.  
  
"Tyana…Tyana" she called out, briskly walking after her.  
  
Tyana ignored her and continued off down the hallway, glancing in the doorways of the classrooms she passed to find that half of them seemed to be watching the exact same being that her own class had chosen. Appalled tears began to fall to her cheeks, tumbling off them carelessly. She was so temptingly close to the exit now that it was unbelievable.  
  
"Tyana please wait" she was shouted after.  
  
Reluctantly the 17 year old ground to a halt and turned around to face the pale face of her professor.  
  
"Why do they frailing do it, miss?" she cursed in vehemence, her tears flowing bitterly.  
  
"Because they can." Miss answered gently, slowly walking towards her student to calm her.  
  
"But they shouldn't be able to! I mean, these people have no idea our world exists let alone that everyone on this plane has a way of accessing billions of cameras to watch them! It's not fair!!" Tyana ended in a scream, taking her frustration out on a nearby door that flew open at the pure force of her kick.  
  
Her teacher jumped, not anticipating the violent turn of her more able pupil.  
  
"Tyana I understand what you mean and I agree but there's no way that we can change anything so there's no point in beating ourselves up about it" she soothed hopefully.  
  
Tyana shook her head with firm disagreement, "No, that's why we can't do anything, it's people like you that stop us! They're people out there that want to free the other reality from our watchful eyes but others are too scared to challenge _him."  
  
"Tyana—" she started before being interrupted.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it. Miss I'm not scared. I want to help them and I will!" she kicked the trashcan to her left and it clattered noisily to the floor, its contents not able to escape its advanced hi-tech grip.  
  
The teacher jumped again and motionlessly watched the infuriated adolescent storm out of the huge exit.  
  
"Good luck…"  
  
  
_**


	2. 1 - The Girl In The Mirror

**Chapter 1  
  
Tyana looked around herself awestruck. So this was how it felt to be in the other reality. She had to admit, it was pretty cool. The room around her was decorated with deep reds, gold's and Burgundies and she was surprised not to see a speck of silver anywhere. She noticed a small screen in the corner of the room and curiously wandered over to it. Trailing her fingers across its polished exterior, a small static charge leapt into her fingers.  
  
"Ow!" she whined childishly before she began to suck on her fingers, never before experiencing such a shock as her reality had some how abolished static charges. "And you call yourself a modified component screen" she guessed clueless while she whacked it gently as a small token of vengeance.  
  
"Actually they call it a television!" a firm voice filled in out of the blue.  
  
Tyana nearly jumped a mile at the unexpected voice. Regaining the breath that had been scared from her she reached down and pulled a small screen out of the backpack she only now realised was single-strapped over her chest. She flipped the lid up and there, staring back at her was a man in his late twenties with pale green hair.  
  
"Bretski, thank god. For a minute there I thought I was hearing things"  
  
The man on the screen laughed, "You probably are Ty."  
  
She sneered playfully at him, "Whatever. Ok, so, I just got here. Where are the others?"  
  
"That's the thing…" Bretski began, trailing off with a wince.  
  
"What?" Tyana asked suspiciously, not liking the tone of his voice.  
  
"Ty, the thing is there was a limited number of people that passed the test and so there's just 10 of you in this reality"  
  
Tyana sighed, "Ouch, tough stuff. But I'm sure we'll do it, where are they?" He winced again, "what?" she prompted annoyingly.  
  
"Ty, there's no easy way to tell you this but right now you're in North America and well, you're the only one on the continent"  
  
"WHAT THE FRAIL? Do you have any idea how huge this place is? How'm I suppose to achieve anything when there's no one to help me here! Bret I'm 17!" she squealed disbelievingly.  
  
"And that's another thing…is there a mirror there?"  
  
Tyana's brow creased, "A what?"  
  
"A reflective panel—a mirror"  
  
Tyana looked around, her eyes seeking a 'mirror'. She noticed a shining reflective panel in the corner of the room and spoke down at the small communicator as she walked towards it.  
  
"What's with all the weird names? I mean who…" she trailed off when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Bret watched the girl--the woman—stare blankly at the glass. "Who…who am I?" she questioned, setting her communicator onto a nearby table.  
  
"That's you…didn't I tell you you'd age when you swapped realities?"  
  
Tyana mutely nodded, stunned at the reflection before her. Her long turquoise hair was cute stylishly short to her chin and crimped boldly. She'd grown at least half a foot and had filled out stunningly. She filled her long navy top out well and her black pants clung low to her curved hips and muscular thighs.  
  
"I'm…I'm gorgeous" she stuttered without a trace of an inflated ego.  
  
Bret laughed gently, "I know. When you cross the dimensions your body has a unique reaction in that it ages you prematurely by several years"  
  
"How, how old am I now?" Tyana questioned, running her fingers over the smooth glass as if it would hold the texture of her face.  
  
"Well according to my calculations you were aged 6 years so that would make you—"  
  
"23" Tyana calculated easily, smoothing her hands over the curves of her hips.  
  
"And just in case you're wondering all it did was age you—that's what you would have looked like at 23 if you stayed in this realm" Bret informed her with a smile as he watched the former 17 year old marvel over her appearance.  
  
For a moment longer Tyana stared at herself in the mirror and when she finally tore her gaze away to look to Bret's face on her communicator she had found her reason for being here.  
  
"Bret, how hard is it going to be to survive here?"  
  
"Truthfully? Well Ty it's not going to be easy but one of the reasons we let you on this mission is because you're one of the few people out there that can do it. But you've got me and all the technology I can lay my hands on so you'll do great"  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Ty don't worry. We're all working towards the same thing. All you need to do is what I tell you and hopefully we can free these people. Do you think you can handle it though? Because if you're not strong enough then this is the time to speak up…we can't afford for you to bail later"  
  
Tyana glanced once more at the mirror she stood in front of and nodded encouragingly,  
  
"No, I'm in. I'm definitely in!"  
  
**


	3. 2 - Observing Romeo

**Chapter 2  
  
"Great. Ok, so there's no time like the present to get you started" Bretski began enthusiastically.  
  
Tyana nodded, tearing herself away from the mirror for the final time and picking up the communicator. She smiled proudly,  
  
"What's my first assignment then chief?"  
  
"To observe the world you now live in" Bret stated simply, grinning widely.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ty if you want to be a successful member of this mission you're going to have to achieve something and there's no way you can achieve if you don't fit in."  
  
"Ok, I get it. So what, I'm just observing? Travelling the tubes?" she pushed some hair out of her eyes and began towards the door.  
  
"Ty, in this world the tube means the train ok? You'll be walking the streets of N.Y.C"  
  
"What?" she exited the room and went to walk down the hall.  
  
"Ty, the door!" Bret shouted up at her.  
  
"What about it?" she queried, turning back to it with an expression flooded with puzzlement.  
  
"You have to lock it. It's not automatic!"  
  
"Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought. Do these people know how primitive they are?" she questioned her mission head as she reached into her pocket with hopes that that was where the 'key', which she was certain these people called the object which locked and unlocked things, could be found. She yelped in triumph when she pulled out a small card but then her smile faded,  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
Bret sighed in exasperation realising he'd be the one to correct all her naive wrongs, "Yes, now put it through that slot there"  
  
Tyana did as she was told and then smiled proudly at her accomplishment when the door refused to budge for her to enter.  
  
"Look you can't walk about New York holding the communicator 'cause you'll end up blowing your cover or getting robbed so in a minute you'll have to put it away"  
  
"Robbed? Oh Bret puh-lease, you know no one can take me on and win"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Either way you can't carry it around so until I beep you or you beep me it's goodbye"  
  
"Oh, ok, sure, I can do this" she told him, the words serving more as reassurance to her than her leader.  
  
"Sure. Keep safe Tyana"  
  
"Bye" the man on the screen faded away and Tyana packed the miniature communicator away into her bag pack. She turned away from the door so that she faced the wall opposite her and exhaled deeply.  
  
"All you need to do is observe—easy stuff, Ty. Just as long as you don't get lost!" she muttered in self-motivation. Exhaling again with her shoulders falling also she relaxed and hoped she could fit into her new reality. Not that she really had a choice. It was fit in or, well, she didn't want to think of the consequences.  
  
Tyana started off down the hallway hoping it would lead her to an exit and soon she found herself outside two sets of double gold doors with two small flashing lights over each and another single door with the word 'stairs' written over its frame. Choosing the more familiar hi-tech looking doors Tyana stepped up to one of the two sets and with a guess pressed the undersized button on the wall that was mounted in gold. She waited for some sort of instant response but nothing seemed to come. Confused she pressed it again. Once again nothing happened.  
  
"Frailing work" she ordered as she began to repeatedly hit the button.  
  
It screamed back at her with a set of flashes and seconds later one of the doors tinged and opened. Tyana smiled her proudest ever smile and hopped into the large room-like 'thing' that in her day and age would have been called a translifter if it were only more advanced. Once inside she glanced at the lit up control panel wondering what to do next. She noticed a button that had 'ground floor' written next to it and assumed that was the one she was looking for. She reached for it but a second before her finger applied the pressure a voice split the air in two,  
  
"Hey, hold the doors!"  
  
Panicking Tyana punched at the first promising button she could see to find it was the 'hold the doors' button. Once again with a childish air of accomplishment she peeped her head round the doors to see a far too memorable looking human rushing towards her tugging a rather tired looking red head behind him.  
  
"Aimz get your damn butt in the elevator" he commanded irritated as he pushed her towards the lift.  
  
Another thing learnt. _Mental note: primitive translifter thingy is called an elevator! Bret's gonna be so happy!  
  
"Thanks" he said gratified when he finally dragged the flame haired woman into the lift.  
  
Tyana nodded, "No problem"  
  
The girl that was now beginning to look familiar to Tyana also, slumped drowsily up in the corner of the lift and began muttering when the recognisable male reached past Tyana and pushed the 'ground floor' button. He smiled politely and ignored the mumbles of, "'Don't worry Aimz, go with Jeff, he'll get you to the WWF New York in time'…dumb ass can't read a clock…dragging me outta bed too early…" and so on that came from whom Tyana was beginning to realise was his friend and co-worker.  
  
Tyana stared blankly at the man she now knew simply had to be__ the Jeff Hardy that half of the world from her original dimension had fallen in love with and when he stared questionably back at her she couldn't help the sheepish smile that curved her lips irresistibly. Amy continued to chatter bitterly in the corner, unaware of the silent exchange between the two technical strangers that were smiling sweetly at one another. Unable to keep eye contact with the man that essentially had convinced her unknowingly to seek a place on a mission to get his freedom Tyana broke the gaze they shared and looked down to her feet that she shuffled nervously on the floor.  
  
Jeff emitted a short and barely audible laugh that reminded Tyana of her baby cousin's chuckle when he found something amusing. Just as the lift came to rest on the final stop Amy finally realised her friend's preoccupation with the gorgeous woman that they shared an elevator with and raised an eyebrow curiously. The doors slid open and with a silky stride the turquoise haired female sauntered off, folding her arms as she went. Amy laughed quietly as Jeff stared after her, the strange tingly air the woman left enveloping him completely.  
  
"Come on Romeo, if you're gonna wake me up before need be then I'm getting some site seeing done" Amy demanded as she dragged the red and blue haired 24 year old into the lobby. She caught the final glimpse of the woman disappearing out the exit doors and smiled in amusement, "And by sight seeing Jeffery Nero I do __not mean cute chicks with cool hair! Now come on!"  
  
_**


	4. 3 - Mentality

**Chapter 3  
  
Tyana stared at her surroundings as she ambled down the street, taking mental notes about the body language, conversations and general life signs that people near by were showing. She noticed the honking of a vehicle and turned around only to see a truck full with two young men hurtling down the street past her, the men inside winking and waving in her direction. The gesture was completely lost on her so she tried to remember it so that she could bring it up with Bret that evening.  
  
She continued down the street and after what felt like, and no doubt was, hours of walking she ended up across the street from an establishment with a large billboard over its entrance and a long line extending round the block. Curious as to what was happening and with learning something new about this reality in mind Tyana found the end of the line and joined it. She had no idea how much longer it was later but eventually she was inside the bustling building, glancing about her, taking in every single piece of information she could find.  
  
It took her a few minutes to recognise it but eventually it clicked that whatever this place was it was related to the sports entertainment world that her former reality loved to eavesdrop on so regularly. Tyana politely excused her way through the crowd until she was stuck smack bang in the middle of it and from there on she carried out the task of trying to fit in unnoticeably. She didn't realise there was one person that couldn't keep their eyes off her.  
  
***  
  
"Jeff would you please pay attention! God, you're gonna completely miss the instructions if you keep staring off into space" Amy said in a frustrated manner, now fully awake. Her far off friend didn't even flinch from his space-inhabited bubble. "JEFF!"  
  
"Huh? What?" He was finally shaken from his distracted thoughts.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and picked up the pink script that was just set down next to her, "what on earth are you staring at? What could possibly be so interesting that you black out for close to 20 minutes?" she questioned as she began to skim the short segment.  
  
"I'll tell you what…her!" Jeff explained as he pulled Amy to sit on the chair right next to him and pointed down at a bright blue patch in the crowd below.  
  
Amy didn't notice who it was at first but soon established that person was the girl Jeff had been drooling over in the lift earlier that day. She smiled knowingly, winking at him,  
  
"Oooohhh, it's _her!" she sing-songed happily, the task of relearning their recently changed lines slipping her mind momentarily.  
  
"It sure is" he mumbled, his eyes daring not tear away from the perfectly carved figure in the throng of people down the stairs.  
  
Amy smiled and returned to reading over her script, "Well, I never thought I'd be glad to say this but I'm happy Matt's out on injury! At least this way I don't have to deal with __two slobbering, babbling idiots; one of you is plenty!" she chuckled in amusement at her own comment and her smile faded when Jeff once again snapped out of his own little world; in other words he hadn't heard a word of it.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked politely.  
  
Amy shook her head, "No. Nothing at all…Ignore the diva. Just pretend I'm not here and by all means return to staring at a girl I now know you're too scared to approach."  
  
Jeff, as suspected, rose to the insult, "Hey I am __not scared! Jeff Hardy doesn't __do fear!"  
  
"Yeah? Prove it!"  
  
He shot out of his seat like a man with a mission and held his chin high, "fine, I will!"  
  
Amy watched him intentionally as he paused and then began towards the stairs. She grinned knowingly when he paused and turned back, bottling out as he often did when he for some reason felt he didn't have a chance. He sighed at her satisfied beam and changed the subject,  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
That night Tyana jumped happily onto her bed and grabbed the beeping communicator from the backpack near by on the floor. She flipped the lid up and smiled at Bret who looked stunned to see her obvious good mood.  
  
"Evening Ty, what you so happy about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing…I just spent the entire day in the city you see and I learnt a load of stuff about this reality!" she gushed casually as she pulled one leg up to her chest and clutched it with her spare hand.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Then by all means fill me in"  
  
Half an hour of gushed information later Ty beamed proudly and pushed a strand of short hair from her eyes. Bret nodded with an impressed smile,  
  
"Well done. I knew having you aboard was a good idea!" he complimented as his and Ty's thoughts were jotted onto his laptop.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I was walking down the street in the morning and there was this honking and a huge truck or something went by and the people inside were smiling and winking and stuff. What's that about?"  
  
Bret cleared his throat, "Yes, well, never you mind about that, it's nothing important. We can't afford to have you side tracked anyhow." Bret dismissed clearly.  
  
Tyana was about to challenge his comment when she glanced to the corner of the room at the 'television' and then shot up in panic.  
  
"Oh my God, Bret, am I being watched right now by the other realm?"  
  
"No, no you're not."  
  
Tyana sighed in relief and settled back onto her mountain of pillows. Her brow suddenly furrowed, "Wait, how come?"  
  
"Well its complex but in lame man's terms we can fix it so that wherever you are the cameras can't air a signal back here. What they record is sort of unrecognisable by these computers and simply forecasts a muddled picture which no one would bother watching. You're safe don't worry"  
  
"But if you can do that to the cameras where I am why can't you do that to all of them? Then you'd be able to abolish The Witnessing all together"  
  
"Tyana it's not as simple as that. We can only grasp control of a certain amount of cameras at a time and there are far too many in this world to dominate."  
  
Tyana nodded in understanding and mumbled a barely recognisable "I see" before she pushed a glass of water up to her pouty lips.  
  
She chatted generally about the operation to Bret for a few minutes until she had to use the bathroom. With that accomplished Ty headed back out to her room for which she has to pass a mirror. After pausing temporarily to savour the still strange reality of looking at her aged reflection she climbed back onto the bed and thoughtfully picked up the communicator.  
  
"Bretski, I know I aged because as an effect of penetrating the dimensions but mentally will I ever age too? I mean, I know right now I still have the mentality of a 17 year old; I can feel it, but will I always?"  
  
Bret looked up at her slightly sad face and shook his head with a warm smile, "Ty you'll age mentally too. In fact I've got a mentality monitor here with me now."  
  
"You do? Serious? What am I?"  
  
"Like you said you're 17 but you will quickly catch up with your body. It'll just take a bit of time is all,"  
  
"Exactly how much time?"  
  
Bret looked to be thinking and fiddling with what Tyana assumed to be the mentality monitor.  
  
"Well taking into consideration your already mature mentality, the responsibility needed for the situation you volunteered yourself to be in and your current progress I think it's safe to say in 3 days or less"  
  
"Really?" Tyana began to ponder thoughtfully, "In 3 days I'll be 23?…That's…unreal"_**


	5. 4 - You Should Really Buy That

**Chapter 4  
  
Jeff shot up from his bed, his breathing ragged and uneven. He sat silently for a moment as the cold sweat collected on his forehead. He'd been having the same dream for 3 nights now…ever since he'd seen that woman.  
  
Growing tired of the reoccurring dream Jeff sighed and pushed back the covers. He swung his legs out of the warmth of the bed and headed straight to the bathroom where he splashed his face with freshening cold water and patted it dry on a cream towel. Jeff wandered back out to his bed and sunk into it tiredly, hating the fact that a woman he'd only seen twice nearly half a week ago was haunting him as if he'd fallen completely head over heels for her. Which of course he hadn't. Had he?  
  
Jeff dismissed the thoughts as tired babble and lay back in his bed, pulled the covers back over his exhausted body and hoped that when he next closed his eyes she wouldn't revisit him……  
  
_Soft familiar music lingered gently in the background and Jeff wiped his eyes drowsily. He sat up fully then continued to get to his feet. He took in the romantic surroundings that he stood directly in the middle of. He acknowledged the scenery to be his lounge back in Cameron but its starry-eyed additions were definitely not what he was used to.  
  
To his left he noticed a large collection of lit candles that glowed delicately and to his right there was a single wooden chair, adorned with a cherry velvet cover and beaded threads of scarlet droplets. The floor he had previously been laying sleeping on was scattered with crimson glitter and several more candles were dotted around the room.  
  
But slowly the reds faded to silver and the music turned to a deadly silence. As Jeff looked around him with aroused inquisitiveness a tall, curvaceous, turquoise haired stunner entered silently and seated herself with equal quietness on the only chair inside the room that had now turned hard and silver. His eyes finally found their way to her slender figure and before he could question the strange environment she slowly and seductively pushed herself up from where she sat.  
  
"Confusing isn't it?" she commented, unhurriedly making her way over to him.  
  
He nodded mutely, somewhere along the line losing his voice.  
  
She laughed quietly, "Welcome to my world…I assure you its nothing like what you'd expect" she trailed her fingers flirtatiously across his now bare shoulders as she passed him and with a flick of her hand cameras appeared within every 5 ft of them.  
  
Jeff's brow furrowed, the explanation vaguely offered within seconds. The nameless woman smiled sadly,  
  
"I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. At least until I can free you" she informed him miserably, reaching down and pulling his hands up by the cuffs that had suddenly appeared. "But I promise you, it won't be long"  
  
She waved her hands over the handcuffs, which dropped off instantly and with a point one of the many cameras exploded.  
  
"How did you—" Jeff began, the goddess interrupting him before he could finish his predictable question.  
  
"—That's for me to know and for you to wish you knew" she winked cheekily. "Well, if you want your freedom I've really gotta get to work…I guess I'll see you soon"  
  
Another wink and she began to wander off towards the descending fog.  
  
"Wait" Jeff called out after her, glad to see that she stopped, "What's your name?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough—just keep dreaming" she blew him a kiss that was sexier than any other physical contact he could think of and then she was gone.  
  
Jeff shot up from his bed again.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
Tyana brushed her short hair slowly, still not quite used to what little amount of time that took. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror, disbelieving she'd matured 6 years in a total of 4 days. It just couldn't be possible…it wasn't possible.  
  
But then again everything about her life these days seemed impossible.  
  
Tyana picked up her only backpack that was crammed with a wallet of currency, a hairbrush, toiletries, a coat and her communicator and strapped it over her chest. She pulled her communicator out of the front pocket she had it stashed in and flipped the lid up,  
  
"Bret, I'm really going to have to get some clothes. The discomfort of revolving two outfits is really beginning to get to me." she stated as she picked up her folder of mission info that she had read the night before and held a lighter up to it, the flame licking hungrily at the paper pages.  
  
"Of course Ty. Tell you what, once you're at your next destination you can have a day for observation and, uh, shopping, then we'll get stuck right in. Does that sound fair?" Bret suggested.  
  
Tyana nodded, her mentality nearly up to the maturity of her body.  
  
"Thank you. Ok, so when's my flight leaving exactly?"  
  
"11am approximately. Which means you should be getting a cab to the airport as we speak."  
  
Tyana smiled knowingly, "I'm doing it right now" she informed as she locked up her hotel room she'd been lodging in for the past 4 days since her arrival on this plane.  
  
"I'll speak to you when I get there Bret. Good luck finding out about my first assignment" she wished thoughtfully as she leaned up against the door.  
  
"Thank you, and I hope you have a good flight. I'll see you in a few hours then?"  
  
"Sure thing, bye"  
  
"Bye" she hung up the connection by closing the top down. Ty stayed leaned up against the door and stood silently in a short moment of contemplation.  
  
Her life was suddenly moving so fast now. Just two months ago she'd stormed out of her establishment of learning and after deciding to dedicate herself to freeing the other dimension from her dimensions eyes she underwent a month of vigorous tests and training to ensure that the leap between realities wouldn't have a severe or maybe life threatening effect on her. Then after a long and somewhat tedious mission statement she finally jumped into this world and it was 4 days ago now that she showed up.  
  
It was also four days ago that she had met Jeff Hardy, the man that had inspired her to join the mission effort…  
  
__Ty, shut up and focus you limra she cursed herself silently, using slang that loosely translated to idiot in this dimension. __Now get your but down the stairs and get a cab! She did as the little voice in her head ordered and trotted off down the hall to the elevators. She hopped in the one she'd taken the other day and exited the building in no time at all. Tyana stood on the curb outside, a little unsure of exactly how you got a cab. She remembered vaguely that you were supposed to do something with your…thumb? But she couldn't quite remember. She froze while she thought but the sharp whistle that sounded on her left distracted her. Her eyes covered the four foot distance where a large man as standing with a hand in the air looking off at something in the street calling 'taxi'. Surely enough what Tyana had observed to be a cab pulled up to the side walk and after jumping inside it sped off.  
  
__That's it? That's easyyyyy, she encouraged noiselessly, sticking her thumb up into the air.  
  
"Taxi" she called out, confident that her apparently well-known request would be fulfilled. A few seconds later a yellow checked vehicle pulled up and Tyana smiled proudly as she hopped in. She could do this!  
  
***  
  
Jeff trailed after his red headed friend, his boredom unconcealed.  
  
"Aimz, come on, we finally get an afternoon off and you're making me shop with you! Do you even know how evil you are?" He whined childishly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed in tow.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes at her companion, "Oh shut up and hold this will you" she ordered more than asked as she threw a pair of denims and a top into the arms that Jeff pulled up quickly to prevent the unpaid for clothes from falling on the floor.  
  
It was his turn to roll his eyes now as he continued to follow the diva like a sheep to a Shepard. 10 minutes later she had at least 6 possible non-clashing outfit combinations all stacked up in Jeff's arms with accessories to match piled up too.  
  
"Amy would you __please just try these on!"  
  
"I will, just one more outfit and then we'll go."  
  
"No, ok, no. This is it! And I swear if you end up sending all this back I'm gonna kick your nancy a—"  
  
"—Ok, ok, let's go" she gave in only because she knew Jeff had very little sleep over the past few nights for a reason he'd decided he'd rather not share and as a result he was highly irritable. She waved for him to follow her and after a sales assistant counted the number of hangers Jeff held Amy was handed a numbered tag. She smiled, taking the outfits and saying thank you to him before disappearing into a changing cubicle. Jeff found a thoughtfully placed seat in the corner of the room that contained 6 cubicles and a large mirrored wall and slipped into it exhausted. He waited patiently for Amy to emerge for an opinion on the first outfit of many and as he waited he slowly began to drift off…  
  
"Jeff, hello, what do you think?" Amy inquired, stepping out of her cubicle and placing herself in front of the mirror.  
  
"Oh, yeah, lovely" he replied half heartedly before shifting position in his seat so that he could prop his chin up on the hand he leant on the chairs arm. Amy rolled her eyes at him, realising she would have been better off leaving him at the hotel to catch up on some much needed sleep. She admired the outfit for a second then disappeared back into the singular dressing room.  
  
Jeff didn't bother trying to sleep now because he knew Amy would be back out in a minute or two to ask for an opinion.  
  
He began to fidget with the cuff of his long sleeved shirt as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world until a door swung violently open. Jeff looked up stunned assuming Amy would be standing there expectantly but instead found a woman with turquoise hair wincing at the noise her entrance made. She smiled sheepishly to herself, not yet noticing the man with widening eyes and edged further into the room to glance in the mirror.  
  
__It's…it's her Jeff stumbled mentally as he watched her smooth out the short black skirt she wore with a long sleeved black netted top and a pink halter underneath. She smiled weakly and pushed some bright locks from her eyes. Seizing the moment Jeff pushed himself to his feet and wandered up behind her.  
  
"It looks good, you should really buy it," he offered nonchalantly, peering over her shoulder at her reflection.  
  
The nameless female's eyes shot up from where they inspected her skirt to meet his in the mirror.  
  
"Thanks, I think I might" she replied quietly, smiling sweetly.  
  
Jeff stepped out from behind her and stopped next to her side,  
  
"No problem…so I never actually got your name" he hinted with an impish grin.  
  
The girl turned to face him fully, her eyes softening,  
  
"I'm Tyana." She introduced as she thrust a hand forward. Jeff grasped it gently,  
  
"Jeff" he continued to shake her hand kindly with their eyes locked, both smiling genuinely. Jeff's gaze wavered from her beautiful violet eyes and settled momentarily on her pouty pink lips. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to capture the girl from his dreams lips in one sweet kiss…  
  
"Ok Jef…" Amy trailed off when she noticed the familiar woman standing with Jeff, their hands glued together. The hair instantly gave her away to be the woman Jeff had been severely preoccupied with over the past few days and so Amy smiled sweetly. She crossed the room to stand with them and while grinning she nudged Jeff painfully in the ribs,  
  
"Jeffery don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Jeff sighed, feigning a smile, "Tyana this is Amy Dumas. Amy this is Tyana…"  
  
"Tyana Malée, it's nice to meet you Amy" she extracted her hand from the warm clasp of Jeff's and offered it Amy who took it politely.  
  
"And you. You've got a beautiful name"  
  
Tyana blushed openly, unaccustomed to compliments of any nature, "Thank you"  
  
Amy smiled and moved to inspect the outfit in the reflective panels. Tyana stood still as she watched the red head admire the ensemble, unsure of what her next move should be. She gratefully returned the smile Jeff offered her and when a constant beeping sounded from her cubicle her eyes quickly dashed to it. She excused herself and left them to answer what they assumed to be her cell.  
  
_**


	6. 5 - You're Next

**Chapter 5  
  
Tyana closed the door gently behind her and quickly reached into the communicator pouch on her bag. She pulled it out, dropped her bag to the floor and flipped it open.  
  
"Ty, how long does it take you to ans—" Bret managed to get out before Tyana pointedly brought a finger to her lips. The man on the screen's facial expression marred with confusion and Ty explained in a barely audible voice,  
  
"I'm in a shop. What do you want?"  
  
"I've got your mission all mapped out." He told her quietly.  
  
She peeked over the top of the doors to see Jeff staring in her direction, "Great, look let me get some stuff and I'll call you back ok?" she asked, sounding so firm it came off as an order.  
  
"Ok, but hurry up" the screen blacked out so Tyana packed up, changed into her own clothes and dashed from the room.  
  
"Hey, what's with the rush?" Jeff called out as she rushed past him.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered I've got some really important stuff to do." She practically ran up to the counter, threw down the clothes that Jeff had given his stamp of approval and quickly paid.  
  
"Well, uh, can I have your number?" Jeff asked shyly, biting his lip sweetly as he hoped she'd say yes.  
  
Tyana took the bag held out to her by the woman behind the counter and paused, staring at Jeff intensely. For some reason her heart was caught in her throat but her backpack began to beep again.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm traveling a lot so I don't have a set one" she apologised before she turned to leave.  
  
Jeff followed her, "Don't you have a cell phone?"  
  
"No, I'm so sorry. Look I've got to go—Bye," She said frantically before taking off at a run towards the malls exit.  
  
Jeff sighed, "Bye"  
  
***  
  
Tyana threw her bags onto the floor of her hotel room and quickly pulled out her only connection with her original realm,  
  
"Took your time!" Bret scoffed annoyed.  
  
Tyana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, what is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"MY MISSION!" she practically screamed, part of her excited to finally be given the chance to make a difference.  
  
"Well you know we thought there might be some people from this realm in your dimension trying to keep tabs on everything and prevent anything like what we're planning from happening?"  
  
Ty nodded, recalling their long discussion over the possibility vividly.  
  
"Well there is. 45 of them. They're placed at crucial points over the globe. 15 of them are in America"  
  
Ty nodded, waiting for the punch line.  
  
"We've found the location of 8 of these already and I've got people working 24/7 to pin point them."  
  
"Great. So where do these come into this?"  
  
"These select 45 each carry a chipped card with them which can control any or all of the cameras in their assigned area. Your job will be to collect the card of each member in North America and Canada. It's not going to be easy but I'll be here with you every step of the way and so will the rest of the team…"  
  
"Thanks…I assume that means that the rest of our mission are collecting the cards from their allocated continents."  
  
"Correct. In fact since we collected this information Marettabella who's in china at the moment has seized our first card of the mission"  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"I know…Ty, you're next"  
  
**


	7. 6 - Number Two

**Chapter 6  
  
Jeff slung his bag to the floor of his hotel room groggily and sunk unhappily into the only single chair in the room. He couldn't believe the day he'd had. Or, more specifically, the 5 minutes in which his day had been made and then broken. He'd been so upset over what he suspected to simply be refusal on Tyana's part to give him a number that he hadn't talked to Amy or anyone else from the moment she'd walked out.  
  
There was only one good thing about that day and that was finding out her name. Maybe now he wouldn't have those stupid dreams. Thinking he'd make the most of that Jeff allowed himself to drift off…  
  
_Jeff slowly faded into existence and when he was complete he looked around him in puzzlement. He automatically came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of bar and with nothing else to do he made his way over to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. A barman approached him and began to speak but Jeff couldn't make out a word of it over the silence in the jam-packed room.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" he said pointing to his ears and shaking his head.  
  
The barman smiled, nodding understandingly. He disappeared for a second and when he returned he looked around him suspiciously, leaning onto the bar before sliding a large video camera over to Jeff who stared down at it blankly. After studying it briefly he brought his eyes up to meet those of the barman only he'd disappeared. Jeff looked around him, searching for the man that'd given him the strange gift but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Gradually the noise level in the room that was currently none existent rose until it was almost deafening. He glanced around him without a clue; his eyes darting from one unfamiliar face to the next. Pushing himself away from the bar Jeff staggered to the doorway of the establishment tiredly, suddenly overcome with dizziness. He leant up against the doorframe while he tried to regain his firm head, shaking his skull repeatedly.  
  
"You ok sweetie?" a soft voice asked, a warm hand clasping his suddenly.  
  
Jeff looked up at the figure in front of him. His vision was ridiculously blurred but as it cleared slowly it became quickly apparent that whoever it was in front of him was wearing turquoise. Eventually two piercing sparks of violet became lucid and two strong props of steel reached out to hold the unsteady man up.  
  
"Tyana" he whispered dazed as he felt himself slipping. She sat him at a nearby table and dropped to her knees so that her face was more or less level with his. She caringly pushed his coloured hair away from his eyes and as she began to gently stroke one of his knees he felt his faintness lift.  
  
"You ok now?" she murmured concernedly as she placed one hand on his chest, directly over his heart. A shock ran from her fingertips into his torso and straight through his core. Tyana nodded gently, pulling him softly onto the floor with her. He kneeled with her obediently and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively when she cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"I'm one step closer to your liberation," she murmured deeply, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. Jeff's arm tightened around her petite waist and he melted instantly as she moved on to kiss his forehead. Her lips trailed tenderly over his face, capturing his soul each time they touched his skin. His nose, his chin, his eyelids. "45 shall fall, millions shall rise" she mumbled to him.  
  
Jeff opened his eyes to her smiling face and just as he went to kiss her lips she pulled back, getting up slowly so that each part of her body rolled through his vision irresistibly. She walked off, Jeff collapsing so that he lay on the floor as his eyes trailed helplessly after her. The last thing he saw was Tyana sliding into a seat next to a handsome young brunette whom she began to openly flirt with. Then everything faded to black…  
  
Jeff's eyes flew open,  
  
"Ty!" he exclaimed singularly before realising he was no longer in a world of dreams. He caught his breath, most of his being wishing that he could sink back into his imagination just to feel her lips once more.  
  
What was it about her that got to him like this?  
  
***  
  
Tyana thanked her taxi driver and paid for the service. She made a quick mental note to come up with some more money somehow and wandered confidently into the smoky bar before her. She was let in with a strong nod of approval by what she thought was called a hopper or jumper or something of the sort and sauntered with swaying hips into the main area of the bar. Heads turned, jaws dropped and eyes bulged when she entered and for the first time ever she felt truly attractive. She paused at the doorway for some reason having an overwhelming urge to help a dizzy stranger that didn't even exist and then continued over to the bar. Eyes trailed after her, the females in the room not appreciative of her over attractive appearance.  
  
Tyana leaned onto the bar, and beckoned for the bartender to join her. They dashed to her side and asked what she was having. Her mind went blank, she'd never drank alcohol before. She shrugged and nonchalantly requested a mineral water with ice and smiled appreciatively when it was promptly placed in front of her. She took a sip and pulled out what she believed was enough to pay for it but she was told it was on the house. She winked a thank you and turned her back to the counter so that she could observe the smoke filled room she stood in. As she glanced about the men returned reluctantly to their conversations and when her eyes settled on what she wanted she smiled flirtatiously. She recognised the strong jaw line and handsome features instantly and knew that man was the one Bret had described to her with a blurry picture to help.  
  
Tyana set off towards his lone table, her hips swinging, and she placed her drink down drawing his attention.  
  
She smiled brilliantly, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Half an hour later Tyana stared triumphantly down at the blacked out body in front of her. Igod, that was a hell of a lot easier than I thought/I she reflected smugly as she pushed her stiletto heel sharply onto his chest just in case he awoke when she was riffling through his pockets. She soon found his wallet and a cell phone, which she decided could come in handy and so, kept for herself, but her search for the card wasn't as easy. She knew they kept it on them so it had to be somewhere. She pushed her heel harder to his torso, not happy that it was taking so long and becoming a little worried that if someone was to come into the back room and find her there with this fat cat out cold she'd be finished.  
  
Tyana stared down at him annoyed but a smile crept onto her lips when she noticed a shadow cast just below his hairline on his forehead. She stared at it deeply and her smile grew when she found her suspicions were in fact correct. She reached down and pulled at his gorgeous brunette hair to find the top half slid off. She chuckled,  
  
"A man your age wearing one of these?" she asked as if he was awake as she swung it round and round on her finger. "I have to say, that's a huge turn off"  
  
She reached down and carefully peeled off the tape that was holding a small silver card to his baldhead and snatched it up in her hand. She slipped the tag into her bra and slapped his cheek boldly,  
  
"Been nice doing business with you devil spawn" With that she checked she had his phone and wallet and left out the back unnoticed.  
  
Within a half hour she was back at the hotel.  
  
She dumped his phone, his and her wallets and the card onto her small table and found her communicator.  
  
"Yo Bret, has anyone else gotten a hold of another card since Marettabella?"  
  
The man shook his head, his hopes high, "No"  
  
Tyana grinned, "Then just call me number two"  
  
_**


	8. 7 - Just Try Me

**Chapter 7  
  
As the days wore on the remaining 14 members' locations were found and now Bret had a lengthy list of their co-ordinates, names, descriptions and habits. It was merely a job of actually getting the cards from them. Within 3 days 4 more cards were captured around the globe but because of that the rest of the remaining 39 with cards had been contacted about the sudden rush of challengers for the small tags. Now their grips on the essential tokens were as tight as ever and their chief urged them to keep the cards with them at all times and if possible a body guard near by.  
  
The fact was for Tyana the first card was easy but from now on things could only get harder. Her mission was becoming dangerous and she had to be aware of that 24/7. So why was it that all she could concentrate on was a wish that she could see that young daredevil again?  
  
***  
  
Jeff packed his bags into the trunk of Amy's newly rented car and then did the same with Amy's. She slipped into the drivers seat while he closed the trunk and joined her in the front. He pulled on his disc Walkman and hit the play button while Amy simply stared at him. After a minute he caught her stare and asked of her,  
  
"You gonna start the car anytime soon? I'd like to get back to the hotel to get some sleep if you don't mind" he said grumpily, pulling the headphones down so that they hung around his neck.  
  
Amy shook her head, getting more and more frustrated with the bitchy nature he'd taken with her and everyone else recently---when he wasn't staring off into space that is.  
  
"What's up with you Jeff?" she asked him simply, beginning to get so sick that the last thing she wanted was an hours drive of silence or worse, irritable chatter where he constantly pushed her away.  
  
He shrugged, "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about" He dismissed the conversation and slid his headphones back on. Amy pulled them roughly down again, not about to be ignored,  
  
"Bull! What's given you the right to be a complete jerk?"  
  
"I'm not being a jerk!"  
  
"You are! And when you're not bitching you're lost in your own little world. It's not on Jeff. You realise you nearly broke Kurt's arm when you messed that move up earlier—you should have been paying attention"  
  
"Look Amy drop it, I feel bad enough about that already"  
  
"Then f*cking act like it! God, you know if Matt was here right now he'd knock some bloody sense into you" she spouted angrily, sleep the last thing on her mind, unlike Jeff.  
  
"You're right, he probably would but as you're the expert on me then why don't you do it for him. Save him the trouble!" Jeff yelled back at her before jumping out of the car with intentions of storming off. Amy quickly hopped out too, storming off after him.  
  
"Don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you!" she demanded, grabbing his arm.  
  
He whirled back to face her, his teeth gritted, "No, you're not _talking to me you're f*cking screaming at me about something you know nothing of!"  
  
"Well maybe I would know something if you would talk to me for once instead of mopping around and expecting me to pick up on it all by myself"  
  
Jeff stared at her for a second as if contemplating whether to explain the situation but he threw his arms out, "You wouldn't understand"  
  
He went to walk away but yet again Amy's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back to her expecting to see her face as contorted with anger as his but finding it to have softened gently,  
  
"Try me" she looked up at him, her eyes pleading quietly, "Please"  
  
Jeff sighed, nodding, "ok"  
  
***  
  
Tyana checked that the circuit looked exactly like the picture Bret had displayed on her communicator and then nodded.  
  
"Ok, done that, so now I just put the back on?" she asked, picking up her screwdriver and a small screw.  
  
"Yeah" Bret said as he appeared back on the screen. Ty nodded and placed the backing on. She secured it with 4 screws and added the earphones.  
  
"Ok, wish me luck" she told him. Bret did as asked and she switched the small knob. The pocket sized screen lit up in front of her and she put her earphones in. she dialed a code into the buttons below the screen and hoped that it worked. Bret's face became visible and his voice filled her ears.  
  
"Hey, well done Ty" he congratulated as she beamed down at him.  
  
"Thanks, god, took long enough" she admired her handy work in creating a subtle communicator that she could carry with her easily without people noticing with Bret's help. "We make a good team"  
  
"We sure do. What do you say we check this thing out?" Bret suggested.  
  
Tyana agreed to the idea and jumped up from the table in her hotel room. She slipped the main part with the small screen into her pant pocket and it was so flat it barely made a bump. She pulled the earphones out and then threaded them up under her sweater and back into her ears. She clipped the practically invisible microphone onto her collar and turned off the communicator she had originally been assigned.  
  
"Can ya hear me?" she asked him. He replied with a yes and Ty happily set off out of her room. After locking it she took the stairs down to the lobby where she exited the hotel and strolled into the parking lot. Walking towards its entrance/exit Tyana nattered happily to Bret via her new device and she had to admit, she was rather proud of her latest string of accomplishments.  
  
She didn't pay attention to the car that rolled into the lot and parked up until she heard her name being called enthusiastically. Tyana turned in the calls direction and smiled at the man that was closing a car door.  
  
"Bret, gimme a minute" she whispered before unnoticed flipping the switch to turn the communicator off.  
  
"Hey—wow, I'm beginning to think you're stalking me" Tyana said when the guy reached her, her sense of humour really developing now that her confidence was boosted by her successful endeavors.  
  
He laughed, "I was thinking the same thing" he pushed some hair from his eyes, Tyana noticing his cutely painted black nails, "It's getting weird seeing you so often…do you follow the show or something?"  
  
The question flew over Ty's head for a moment but then she remembered exactly what it was he did and so smiled, "Uh, no, I'm just traveling randomly, coincidence I guess"  
  
Jeff nodded, "Well that's cool"  
  
Tyana noticed the movement over his shoulder and looked round him to see Amy waving happily at them. Tyana laughed and waved back. She turned her attention back to Jeff almost instantly,  
  
"I wanna apologise for the other day in then store—I know it must have seemed rude even under the whole 'just meeting' circumstances"  
  
"Oh, hey, no problem" Jeff dismissed with a smile and a flick of his wrist. Tyana smiled at his understanding. They began chatting casually and it suddenly struck Tyana that it was so strange…she felt completely comfortable talking to this man and he was almost a total stranger. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been thinking of him practically none stop for the past 72 hours…maybe it was his easing smile…or maybe it was that her life seemed so rushed and confused recently that she was just seeking the normal things like friendly conversation. Either way she couldn't deny that she was talking openly with someone she'd met twice and only spoken to, briefly, once.  
  
Somewhere along the line they'd managed to swap positions so that Jeff was stood facing the lot and Tyana looked out onto the street. As Jeff spoke to her she noticed a shifty looking guy come into view and looking paranoid continue to walk down the street.  
  
"I'm sorry, uh, I've got to leave."  
  
"Oh" was all Jeff could say.  
  
Before Ty knew what she was doing she pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket that held a long number on it that she'd jotted down the day before as if she knew this time would come and handed it over.  
  
"Here, I got a cell. Call me if you like, bye" with that she ran off down the street, flipping the switch to turn her portable communicator on and trailing several feet behind the familiar man that had only seconds ago caught her eye._**


	9. 8 - Playing In The Shadows

**Chapter 8  
  
"Ty, what happened?" Bret's voice came through the earphones loud and clear.  
  
"I'll explain later, the next card carrier is located near my hotel right?" she inquired, keeping her voice low, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her suspect hadn't come prepared and had someone following him. He didn't, she was safe from behind.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"'Cause I think I'm following him as I speak," she explained. She described the shifty character with every single detail she could pick up on and it became increasingly likely that this man was in fact the one she had been sent to town to deal with.  
  
"Wait, does he have a gold plate melded to the back of his right shoe's heel?" Bret asked.  
  
Tyana squinted, "Yeah, there's something shining on that shoe, why?"  
  
"That's him, it's sort of his signature thing. Ty you've got this guy, make sure you get the card"  
  
"I'm on it" she flipped off her headset and ducked into an alleyway. Predicting his route, she planned on cutting him off and so ran down the alleyway, only to find a tall wall of metal wire. She cursed under her breath,  
  
"Frail!" but never discouraged she quickly surveyed her surroundings, hoping to pick up on something she could use to her advantage before she lost her target. Her eyes locked onto a stack of sturdy looking wooden boxes piled up in the corner and murmuring "here goes nothing" she sprinted up to it, ran to the top and pushed off the alley wall, clasping tightly to the wired wall when she hit it. She made quick work of climbing to the top and down the other side before she ran off to the end of the alley. She stopped herself before running out onto the street and peeked the top of her head round the corner.  
  
Tyana's eyes found the over weight carrier instantly who was currently glancing over his shoulder nervously as if he knew she was following him and satisfied that he'd pass the alley in a predictable 7 seconds she ducked her head back. Her senses were on full alert as she waited for him to pass by and when his huge stature walked by she grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him into the darkening alley way, her superior strength always helpful at times like these. Tyana slung him up against the wall and securely gripped one of his arms behind his back with the other pinned to the wall, her ideally carved body pressed up against him to use what little she had in the way of weight as help.  
  
"Gee, for a big guy you aren't too strong are ya?" she taunted.  
  
"You'll never get it," he grunted before she forced him to his knees and kneed him in the small of his back.  
  
"Now I disagree sweetie," He grunted again when she pushed his face hard up against the brick wall and pulled at his hair also, "Now there's two ways we can do this. One, I can kick your ass and take what I want from you. Or two you can give it to me and you'll still be able to walk when I leave here" she offered.  
  
The man refused to answer her and stayed silent in a hopeful protest. Irritated by his hush Tyana pushed him harder, "Make the decision before I make it for you—and I warn you, I'm in the mood for a good ass kicking!"  
  
"Two" he groaned painfully.  
  
Tyana grinned, her belief of freedom for this reality and sicken over people like him taking full control. She kneed him again and then smashed his head against the wall hard enough to knock him out cold without causing any serious damage besides some cuts and no doubt a huge bump in the morning.  
  
"Sorry, wrong answer" she informed before stepping back to let his unconscious body hit the floor. She located the card with surprising ease and as always slipped it into her bra. She took a couple of bucks also to tide her over until Bret could figure out a way to get her some money.  
  
Without a trace of guilt she left him lying there as she sprinted towards the dead end and jumped up onto it, climbed over and landed safely. She emerged from the other end of the alley moments later and dusted herself off before casually heading back in the direction of the hotel that was in view.  
  
Amy who was still unpacking her bags from the car called the man that was pulling his CD from the front,  
  
"Jeff, she's back"  
  
He looked up at Amy's comment and noticed Tyana strutting nonchalantly down the curb, looking behind her as if someone may be following her. His brow creased with curiosity but Amy just smiled,  
  
"Mysterious, huh? No wonder you like her…"  
  
**


	10. 9 - In A World Of Dreams

**Chapter 9  
  
"That makes it card number 9, excellent Ty" Bret congratulated two weeks later when she returned with news of successfully seizing another tag.  
  
"Thanks, although I must admit, I'm exhausted—they were expecting me" she informed as she fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Another one? That makes it two in a row that have put up a fight Tyana" At Bret's silence she knew he was thinking about her safety. Despite the one on one 10 minute combat she'd narrowly escaped without injuries she was determined to carry on as an important roll in this operation; dangerous circumstances or not. Ty sorely pushed herself up so that she was propped up on her elbows.  
  
"I kicked their ass though" She offered to ease his nerves that she knew were increasing as they became even more accustomed to speaking so regularly and entrusting each other so deeply. He smiled warmly at her and nodded,  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Ty nodded, "And I do so no worries…I just need some sleep" she deliberately left out the bit about being repeatedly thrown against a wall by her opponent and she also failed to mention the huge knot that had formed painfully in the back of her neck. "Just a little bit of sleep" she repeated as she dropped from her elbows so that she was lying properly.  
  
From where the communicator sat alone on the dresser opposite the bed Bret raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Ty, are you sugar coating something here?" Bret asked, noticing she was far more tired than she was after her last success.  
  
"No…not at all"  
  
"Fine, if you insist. Sweet dreams" he switched the monitor off automatically so that Tyana wouldn't have to get up and do it.  
  
She smiled appreciatively even though he couldn't witness it and rolled over to get comfortable for her much needed rest. A second before she left this world for her own her cell jumped to life…  
  
***  
  
Jeff popped a bubble in his gum while he waited for Tyana to answer. Amy smiled at him from where she sat on his bed and Matt shook his head, beaming at his brother, while Jeff continually blew and popped bubbles. Just before he was about to hang up she answered,  
  
"Hey Jeff" her voice squeaked.  
  
He smiled, "Hey you, how's it going?" he asked of the woman he'd been speaking to for the past two weeks and dreaming of for much longer.  
  
"Ok i guess, very tired though. And you?"  
  
"Ditto" he answered.  
  
As he started off the conversation Matt smiled,  
  
"She's really hot isn't she?" he asked of the red headed diva that was also watching Jeff in amusement.  
  
She nodded, "Hell yeah. She's beautiful. And really mysterious…it's no wonder he's so mad for her" she filled in, Matt not yet having the opportunity to meet the new woman in Jeff's life.  
  
He laughed knowingly of the type of woman Jeff fell for, noting that this girl Tyana sounded exactly like it.  
  
"Some how that doesn't surprise me"  
  
Both of the younger brother's friends had long since fled for their own rooms in search of the wonderful thing called sleep when Jeff finally ended the call.  
  
"I've really gotta get some rest Jeff," Tyana explained as she yawned.  
  
"Ok, just a quick question before you go?"  
  
"Sure, go right ahead"  
  
"Do you know where you're headed next?" he asked curiously, hoping that not only would she have already decided but that he would be in the same area.  
  
"Uh, I'm seriously considering Chicago."  
  
"Ok, well sleep tight"  
  
"And you, bye"  
  
"Bye Ty" he hung up. He wouldn't be seeing her for a while yet.  
  
And Jeff swore that at that thought his heart frowned.  
  
_Jeff watched Tyana distractedly as she round house kicked a boxing bag and landed correctly before hitting punch after punch to the centre of a red square tapped to it. She huffed tiredly but continued training none the less, her body clearly exhausted and yet shining with a healthy glow. Jeff twisted the cap of his water bottle round and round, beginning to get aggravated that no matter how many times he turned it the lid refused to lock properly. He threw it away and as it flew through the air the water spilled from it, splashing partially onto Ty.  
  
He shrugged, smiling a sheepish apology at the woman that paused the assault for long enough to capture his adorable face. She rolled her eyes at him familiarly. Winking she pulled the blue bag down. She dropped it to the floor and nudged it gently with her foot. Strangely enough it rolled away with a speed you would have expected if she'd put her every fibre of being into moving it with.  
  
Jeff's vision faded temporarily as he was beginning to get used to and by the time it returned to its usual status Tyana was kneeling in front of him in the corner of the perfect white room. She beamed innocently and leaned into him. Assuming he was finally going to get what he'd been wanting since he'd first laid eyes on her Jeff leant into her too, only to have her whisper to him,  
  
"It's getting dangerous—you should really be going" She pushed herself backwards and jumped to her feet without the use of her hands for leverage. Jeff struggled to get up, displaying barely any grace in comparison.  
  
"But…but the clouds are darkening" he stated confused.  
  
Tyana shook her head, disagreeing, "I don't care, you'll get hurt if you don't leave now" she turned to leave but he pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Jeff" she murmured, her lips too close to his to bear. He was about to ask what was wrong when an invisible force broke them apart, dragging Tyana roughly backwards. Jeff tried desperately to reach her but he couldn't break free of the energy that kept a hold of him, rooting him to the spot. As they struggled to reach one another millions of cameras appeared, screaming alarms piercing the air.  
  
"Let him go" Tyana screamed painfully as she blatantly thrashed against whatever it was that gripped her so forcefully. Suddenly she launched into combat, something invisible fighting her with a skill that challenged hers equally. Jeff watched on with eyes wide, his voice stolen and added to the torturing screech of the sirens. As Tyana delivered brutal kick after punch to the hidden adversary her facial expressions twisted in agony, until eventually she broke down, clasping her stomach excruciatingly. Jeff stared at her mutely, tears rolling as she clutched at her torso. Slowly a screen developed on her abdomen and crackled visibly, a shadowy figure laughing sickly at her pain.  
  
From behind Jeff was dragged off, helplessly watching the turquoise blur cry out as something unseen battled her, a puddle of her crimson life pooled under her seemingly lifeless form.  
  
The last thing he heard before he lost sight of the scene was her piercing scream that shattered his soul.   
  
  
_**


	11. 10 - A Faceless Hero

**Chapter 10  
  
Tyana looked around her suspiciously, trying to pick out a particular face as she set her drink down on the bar. It was all a matter of blending in Bret had told her earlier that evening which resulted in the suede purple hipsters, black one sleeved top and body glitter that she carried herself so well in. The club around her blared nosily and as she gazed with targeted eyes she slid her hands over the back pocket of her pants, checking to make sure the small communicator she'd put together three weeks ago was still there. Her hand found the small bump and she nodded satisfied. She had three more cards to find and collect now but as her mission came close to its end it became more demanding and hazardous.  
  
She'd captured an amazing 3 cards in three weeks with a week break in which she had time to rest after the frequent physical battles were beginning to take her toll on her. She'd officially returned to 'work' rejuvenated yesterday morning after which she was promptly assigned a flight to her current location--Los Angeles. And after discovering that her first female opponent would be at this exact club this very night Tyana had spent the rest of the day traveling to this part of town. And here she was now…  
  
And there was the woman she was waiting for.  
  
Across the dance floor she spotted the woman that Bret had shown her a picture of and Tyana subtly made her way around the outskirts of the dancing crowds so that she was a respectable distance from the blonde. Her naturally turquoise hair barely stood out in the dimly lit club with a stunning light show that wouldn't start until later that night but as Tyana waited for the perfect opportunity to grab herself another card she didn't realise someone at the bar noticed her.  
  
And yet she could feel their eyes boring into the back of her skull and trailing down her figure in a lingering fashion. Just as she was about to turn to investigate why the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end her suspect made a move to leave the club. Tyana instantly forgot the discomfort of being under watchful eyes and instead concentrated on the more immediately important things like the card that was walking away from her with the blonde that was departing the partying scene.  
  
Tyana kept her distance until she stepped carefully out into the alley that she had followed the woman into and as soon as the door was closed behind her with a thud she realised that the blonde had apparently vanished.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
Tyana was pushed to the floor aggressively and as a piercing sensation invaded the small of her back she grunted shortly. She made quick work of rolling away and jumping to her feet and then found herself face to face with the blonde.  
  
"You may have succeeded in stealing the cards of my weaker companions but I'm afraid sweetheart that your journey ends here" she hissed assertively.  
  
Tyana's fists were raised in challenge before the woman had even opened her mouth but as if that didn't say enough she shot back, "Oh no honey, my journey's only just beginning, yours is the one that's coming to an end!"  
  
They locked into battle a second after Tyana's lips closed and she snorted with pleasure when she brought up numerous right hooks and upper cuts to the blonde's face. But Tyana soon learnt from displaying cockiness so soon because it wasn't long before the blonde's foot landed squarely in Ty's stomach. She doubled over winded and full advantage was taken as she was knocked abruptly to the floor. The blonde was obviously set on making sure Tyana wouldn't be a threat for a while yet and stomped away at the base of the bright bluish green haired girl's spine.  
  
Tyana yelped in agony but rolled out of the assault and kicked the woman's stomach with all the force her legs had in them. The Blonde flew back through the air and slammed painfully into the brick wall. While she gasped for air and wailed in pain Tyana flipped gracefully to her feet and set her feet into a battle stance. The blonde got unsteadily to her feet and boldly charge at Tyana who brought her right foot up to meet her jaw. Once again the blonde hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and before Tyana could mount her the sound of the door leading out into the alley way opening caught her attention. She craned her neck to notice a shadowed figure a little way down the alley spot them but she ignored it when it started to run. Tyana turned her head back to continue on getting the card but it was snapped abruptly back. The blonde laughed bitterly as Tyana's nose began to bleed and she soon regretted it. Tyana brought a finger up to her nose that now trickled with crimson life and her eyes turned to slits angrily.  
  
"Oh you're going down" She stated before jabbing the base of her palm up into the woman's nose, causing that too to bleed. She kicked her heavily but a sudden rush of dizziness distorted her eyesight and sent her tumbling to the ground also. When it became free again a shiny silver blade gleamed angrily down at her.  
  
"Oh, so we're using weapons now huh?" Tyana asked rhetorically as she subtly searched the ground behind her for something to use in defense against the knife the woman now clutched with obvious intentions "Gee, I wish you woulda said, I woulda got this out sooner" she exclaimed before kicking the knife away from her and jumping to her feet with a broken piece of wood in her hands. She twirled it gracefully in challenge while the blonde stumbled over collecting her knife.  
  
"Young lady I don't think you realise exactly what I can do," The blonde warned charmingly as she flicked the knife about in her fingers.  
  
Tyana grunted, kicking a metal box to her right, denting it, "I was about to say the same"  
  
She swung the thick plank at the woman's head but she ducked it and swiped at Tyana's leg, only just catching her suede hipsters and cutting a large gash in them. Tyana glimpsed down at it and in repetition of her earlier expression she seethed.  
  
"I only just frailing got these, you're going to pay" Tyana screamed before swinging the wood at the woman's body, knocking her off her feet.  
  
Her face contorted with anger—she was going to show Jeff these pants. Tyana jumped the distance between them now and stood over the woman with authority. She raised the plank over her head, ready to bring it down with strength when a sharp instrument sliced through her leg. Tyana's left leg grew weak instantly and before she could look down to take in the long cut she fell down, unable to support her petite weight. She screamed in excruciation at the pain radiated from her thigh and she looked up slowly to notice the blonde walking towards her, her eyes gleaming with evil intentions and the long knife twirling with ease between her fingers. Tyana tried desperately to back away from her, crawling backwards in pain until she backed herself up against the wall.  
  
"You're in over your head little missy. So what do you say I send the rest of your freedom fighting friends a little message—you f*ck with us you die!" she stood over her and Tyana's only defenses—her legs—didn't have the strength to kick her back this time.  
  
The adrenaline that pumped constantly through Tyana's veins suddenly turned to fear and that in itself scared Tyana more than the situation she was currently in without any way out. The knife before her was raised intently but with a large smash it was knocked from the blonde's hands and sliced through the air to land a safe 10 feet away. Tyana's eyes widened when suddenly the blonde was hurled away from her and ended up slumped against the far wall, no signs of consciousness apparent. A faceless figure began towards her and Tyana tried desperately to back up but the brick wall behind her prevented her from escape. Slowly a face protruded the shadows and Tyana smiled gratefully when a young rainbow settled concernedly on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Ty, what the hell, are you ok?" eager hands reached out to examine the cuts and bruises infesting her body. After grazing her bloody nose gently they then found the deep wound on her left thigh and gasped, sickened at the sight. Tyana yelped when another pain shot through her damaged leg and at the sound of her agony the daredevil pulled of his shirt and ripped it to shreds. He wrapped the make do bandages around her leg tightly and Tyana whimpered sorely as the first aid continued.  
  
The next thing she knew warm arms tightened around her, ready to heft her to the nearest place of safety.  
  
"The card" she managed to croak as she tried to squirm from their grip.  
  
"The what?" the concerned face asked perplexedly.  
  
"The card Jeff, I can't leave without the card!" Tyana cried as she attempted fruitlessly to crawl over to the woman. Jeff pushed her back gently against the wall,  
  
"She stole your credit card?" he asked as he headed over to the blonde.  
  
More pain branched out from the chop in her leg and Tyana's face twisted as she tried to explain.  
  
"No, just search her for a small silver card"  
  
"You mean this one?" Jeff asked her, pulling a necklace out from under her jacket to reveal a chain with a silver tag attached to it.  
  
Tyana's eyes locked onto it, recognising it instantly, "That's it, take it!"  
  
Jeff uncertainly snatched the necklace from the blonde woman and returned to Tyana, the young beauty only now allowing him to lift her carefully.  
  
"Let's get you to a hospital"  
  
**


	12. 11 - Too Many Secrets

**Chapter 11  
  
"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" Tyana grunted amusedly as Jeff lowered her to his bed, her leg now bandaged professionally.  
  
He managed a small chuckle, "yeah, you caught me, I've totally fallen for you—being apart is far too painful a possibility to even contemplate" he laughed, messing with the pillow beneath her head to make her comfortable, "So I watch you from the shadows—your own personal body guard" he joked adorably.  
  
Tyana giggled, "Cool, looks like I need one huh?"  
  
Jeff paused, taking in her warm smiling face. He nodded, "Yeah looks like you do"  
  
He silently pushed a cushion under her injured thigh and settled beside her on the bed, "Ty, what happened?" he asked, staring down at the necklace and card he now held in his palms.  
  
Tyana took the silver gifts from him gently, her hands grazing his softly when she did so, sending shivers up and down Jeff's arm.  
  
"I can't tell you" she whispered sadly, trailing her fingers over the grey ticket.  
  
Jeff recovered from the pleasure that her simply touching his palm gave him and shook his head in disbelief,  
  
"Some chick stabs you outside a club and before leaving to get fixed up you insist on getting some little chip or something…I think you can at least try to tell me"  
  
Tyana stared into his emotionally intense eyes for a second but returned her gaze to the small card in her hands,  
  
"Believe me Jeff I can't…and even if I was permitted you wouldn't understand. It's practically inconsiderable…" she trailed off.  
  
Jeff ducked his head at her silence, forcing her eyes to meet his, "And believe me, I can take a lot more than people give me credit for"  
  
Tyana stared at him for a moment but sighed eventually, "Well even you couldn't handle this. Sorry…it's better this way"  
  
Her eyes shined at him with a genuine apologetic glow so he nodded in understanding,  
  
"Ok" Silence descended and for the first time Jeff noticed the purple material that clad Tyana's legs. "Nice pants" he commented with a smile.  
  
Tyana looked back up at him and laughed gently, "Thanks, although the whole battle wound and numerous slices in the material thing kinda ruins 'em now"  
  
He shrugged, running one finger over the material that covered her undamaged thigh, "Oh I dunno, if anyone can pull it off it's you"  
  
The morning came what seemed like days later and Tyana painfully tried to get out of bed. She attempted to mute her groans of agony to save the sleeping man on the couch from awaking but when she moved too abruptly she couldn't silence the moans.  
  
"Ah…frail…ow, FRAIL!" she grunted, unhurriedly trying to push herself to rise from the bed. Jeff stirred and when he awoke fully to see Tyana trying to get out of bed he shot up from his unorthodox place of rest and dashed to her side.  
  
"Hey hey hey, sit down" he lightly pushed her shoulders down forcing her to sit on the bed.  
  
She gazed up at him, a kindness in her violet eyes, "Jeff I've gotta go, there's someone I need to get in touch with" she told him, 5 minutes earlier discovering the only communicator she had with her had been damaged in the battle and therefore she was unable to contact Bret to let him know of the situation.  
  
For a second Jeff began to worry she meant a boyfriend but he dismissed it as selfishness on his part, "You can call them here" he gestured towards the phone.  
  
Tyana shook her head firmly, "I need to get back to my hotel, seriously and I need to go now"  
  
"Why? What's the rush?"  
  
"I…I can't say" she mumbled, beginning to sense a pattern.  
  
Jeff sighed annoyed, "you know there's a lot more secrets to you than I like"  
  
"Then I'll do you a favour and leave—your life can once again regain its simplicity," she offered as she tried once again to get up. And again Jeff pushed her gently back to the bed,  
  
"My life was never simple. Now secrets or no secrets you're not going anywhere, you can't even walk!"  
  
"I could if you let me get my Frailing crutches!"  
  
"Tyana listen! Your hotel is an hour's drive away and there's no way you can handle the journey alone!"  
  
"Well I'm gonna have to 'cause unless you've forgotten not only am I most definitely leaving but you've got a flight to catch in three hours!" Jeff's mouth dropped open. He'd completely failed to remember that he was supposed to be moving onto San Jose today.  
  
Jeff looked at her determined face and then at the clock. He glanced back at her and for a moment was caught off guard by how beautiful she looked staring up at him with such intensity, a glint of vulnerability looming below the surface. A grin broke onto his face,  
  
"Three hours? That gives me plenty of time to get you back where you belong and me to the airport! That sound about right?" **

****


	13. 12 - Forbidden

**Chapter 12  
  
Tyana hobbled slowly into her hotel room, Jeff following her closely. He closed the door behind her and rushed to help her when she tried to pick her bag up off the floor. She smiled at his sweetness and thanked him. Sinking onto the bed, she propped her crutches up against the bedside table. She pulled a new pair of pants and a top out of the bag and then noticed Jeff staring at her from where he stood near by.  
  
She laughed gently, "What?"  
  
A smile crept onto his sexy lips and he grinned cutely, "Nothing, just looking at'cha"  
  
Tyana blushed at him and embarrassedly looked down to the bed cover. She still had yet to learn how to accept a compliment without turning beet red.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, "Thanks for everything Jeff. I realise we don't know each other very well but it means a lot to me that you'd go to all the trouble of making sure I'm ok"  
  
Jeff smiled ecstatically, "It's ok. And besides, what else was I supposed to do? Leave you to fend for yourself?" the questions were rhetorical but Tyana answered them anyway,  
  
"Most would…"  
  
Jeff closed the gap between them and sat beside her on the bed, "Well not me, not who I am" he nudged her gently in the arm and she chuckled at his child like expression.  
  
They stared at one another for a moment until Tyana inhaled deeply, breaking eye contact by quickly glancing down at the fresh clothes in her lap.  
  
"You should really get to going, don't wanna miss your flight…" their eyes locked again and Jeff beamed softly,  
  
"Right, 'cause that would be…bad"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, bad"  
  
Another silent moment passed where they simply watched one another and Jeff was the one to sigh this time.  
  
"Ok, I'll call to check you're ok later, yeah?" he suggested, planning on doing it anyway no matter what her reaction was.  
  
Her head moved up and down, "Ok, if you remember"  
  
"I'll remember, count on it" He nodded with her and smiled before reluctantly getting up to leave. Before his feet moved to carry him away from her Tyana clasped his right hand in hers. He turned back curiously to her warm smile.  
  
"Thank you Jeff" She reached up and hooked one finger into the collar of his shirt, pulling him down so that his face met hers. She kissed his cheek gratefully and briefly trailed her hand down the side of his face. Jeff's lips parted at her touch and he fought to keep his eyes open and his lips to himself.  
  
"I'll call you later, rest up" he smiled and left her alone, his unwillingness to leave visible.  
  
Tyana waited until the door closed behind him and carefully reached for her original communicator, the pains of last nights fight returning full force.  
  
"Tyana, where've you been, I've been waiting for your report since you left last night" Bret asked of her annoyed, his previous worry over her health fading when he saw she was fine, bar a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"I got the card Bret don't worry" she told him, holding up the grey chip. "Only, I picked something else up too…" she showed him the bandaged leg. "Got carved up like roast beef on a Sunday"  
  
"Oh Ty…are you ok?" Bret's brow creased with worry, suddenly feeling guilty for being so short with her only seconds earlier.  
  
"Yeah, it kills like…well, it hurts. But otherwise it's ok 'cause ya know I got the card and bitch got kicked by Jeff" she chuckled, remembering how Jeff had pushed her away and she'd ended up being knocked unconscious.  
  
"Jeff, you mean the person you keep running into? The one that's been phoning you?"  
  
"Uh-huh, him. It's beginning to creep me out with all the coincidences. I mean me and the latest were in serious kick ass mode out the back of the club you sent me to and she's got me on the floor with this knife poised over me right? And then Jeff comes out and totally saves the day…of course it would have been more helpful if he'd come out_ before the whole stabbing a knife into my thigh thing but ya know, better late than never right?"  
  
Her thankful smile faded when Bret's reaction to her story wasn't what she was hoping for. He stared at her grimly, and she knew whatever was coming wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Tyana I don't think you should see this Jeff man again, he's distracting you from the mission"  
  
She stared down at the small screen incredulously, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me—you're already hurt so your end of the mission will be on hold for God knows how long but it'll take even longer if you insist on mixing with Jeff"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he distracts you! I've seen your face when you speak to him—you forget about everything. But the mission aside if you continue to befriend him you're putting his life in danger"  
  
"I'm doing no such thing!"  
  
"Tyana I'm sorry but you are. Your injury only proves how much harder this is getting and you've got two more cards left now and if you don't focus you'll be in worse condition than a cut and a bloody nose. Now if you keep dragging him into this then—"  
  
"I'm not __dragging him into anything. If he wants to hang out then—"  
  
"TYANA! You're not to mix with Jeff Hardy again and that is an order!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"-No buts. For the sake of both of your health's and the mission, you are from now on forbidden to speak or see him again. Is that understood?"  
  
"I'm not 17 you can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Tyana you're forgetting you may not be a young girl any more but you're under my watch and my command which means I'm responsible for you and anyone you come into contact with and I refuse to allow my loose actions to effect others negatively. Now I'm sorry but it's got to be this way."  
  
She held her chin high and steadied the quivering of her bottom lip with her teeth. She wasn't a teenager any more; crying like a child wouldn't solve anything.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say, __sir."  
  
"Tyana I'm really sorry but it's for--"  
  
"The best, yeah, I know…if you'll excuse me then Bretski some of us irresponsible injured have to rest so that we can once again put our lives on the line for the sake of others in return for frail all. Have a great morning!" she turned off the device before Bret could straighten things out and threw it carelessly to the end of the bed where it only just stopped before sliding off to hit the floor.  
  
"Forbidden to see him…how old does he think I am …not my frailing father" she mumbled angrily as she pushed herself back onto the bed. She screamed in pain when she moved her leg too fast and with all the anger rising she picked up the closest thing to her and hurled it to the wall across the room. The vase smashed with a scream of pain and Tyana seethed through her tears as they began to fall angrily. She ran her shaking hands through her hair and exhaled deeply to calm herself.  
  
Jeff would phone that night, she could feel it.  
And she would answer.  
  
Forbidden or not…this was her life.  
  
_**


	14. 13 - 2:15 At Tifton

**Chapter 13  
  
Tyana returned to 'work' two weeks later against the advice of a doctor she'd seen the day before. She didn't give a damn what they said, she was the only one out of the entire missions volunteers that had yet to finish collecting their cards. True, she had the most out of everyone, she had the majority of the cards in fact but that didn't change her mind. She crossed the road quickly, running so that the large truck that squealed around the corner didn't kill her.  
  
A shaking began in her back pocket and she knew that the pocket-sized communicator that she'd fixed when out on injury was trying to attract her attention. Tyana found the nearest secluded spot to answer it and dialed in the code. The screen lit up, Bret gazing up at her, his jaw set in stone, telling her that her next carrier was close.  
  
"Where?" she questioned, eager to get back on track.**

He paused for a moment, worrying about whether to disclose the information and allow her to put her still healing body on the line again.  
  
"Tyana are you sure you can handle it? You're still hurt from your last one and I—"  
  
"Bret where's the goddamn location?" she asked shortly, having already heard enough from the man that had recently tried to control what she had been considering as her personal life.  
  
He sighed, "Go to the subway station, get on the 2:15 to the centre of Tifton and call me when you get there. Got that?"  
  
"2:15, Tifton, call you. Got it. Thanks Bret" she flipped off the device and in a jog headed off to the station.  
  
In no time at all she was in the centre of Tifton and after contacting Bret to get directions to her destination she was standing outside of it only a bus ride later. She exhaled; pulling the cap she was wearing down further, hoping that her turquoise hair was covered. It was. _Good, let's do this, and quickly Tyana encouraged silently, a nagging fear that she'd get injured worse this time shimmering beneath the confident exterior that she carried so well.  
  
She walked up to the house and knocked on its door, for the first time ever making a house call to get one of the cards. The door was answered in reasonable time and the man that stood at it looked at her expectantly,  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Tyana noticed immediately that this was the man Bret had described to her as the one that carried the card and so smiled,  
  
"Yeah, sorry, you don't know me but" Before she finished her own sentence she brought a powerful fist up to his face and he went reeling back into his stairs. Tyana jumped inside, closing the door behind her and then delivered a swift but fierce kick to his chin. He was knocked to the floor and Tyana realised that he wasn't moving. Glad that she'd finally caught a break she dropped the fists that were clenched in mid air to her sides and kneeled beside him to search for the card. She reached for his upper pocket…  
  
His eyes flew open and his fist thrashed her backwards away from him. Tyana's jaw clicked loudly but she ignored the pain, shook it off and flipped to her feet.  
  
"Dude believe me after this is all said and done you're gonna wish you'd just given me the damn card in the first place so do the you of the future a favour and fork it over" she offered kindly, cracking her knuckles threateningly.  
  
He laughed, "I'd rather have a hot poker shoved into each of my eyes!"  
  
Tyana shrugged, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" on the last syllable of her sentence she uppercut his jaw forcefully and followed up with a right and left hook when his face came down again. She continued the attack, all the while making it look like the easiest thing on earth and needed the continuous punches with a roundhouse kick. He slumped to the floor in pain, bloody but not unconscious. Tyana continued.  
  
She grabbed a wooden chair from what she assumed to be his telephone table by the stairs and smashed it against the wall to break it into pieces. She clutched the largest piece happily and waved it about in the air with confidence,  
  
"I'll give you one more chance, the card?" she held out a hand.  
  
He spat at it.  
  
She sighed as if she wasn't enjoying this, "Ok, well if you insist"  
  
***  
  
Tyana limped into her hotel room, throwing the card onto the bed, a hurt gasp escaping her shredded lips. With her fingers trailing over the deep cut in her bottom lip, she hobbled into the bathroom. She grabbed herself some toilet paper, dampened it and dabbed into onto her lip, before shuffling back out into the bedroom. She found some ice in the mini bar fridge and so tore off her completely ruined shirt and filled it with the cold cubes, holding it to her lip to clot the blood.  
  
Tyana slumped onto her bed with a sore grunt and sighed; she hated it when they pretended to be incapable of defending themselves. It made it that much harder later when you had less energy and they also had all your moves tattooed freshly on their minds.  
  
"Bastards" she muttered, for the first time using a curse word from this reality to express her anger. But the significance of that slid over her as she closed her eyes; sleep in mind. A small beeping began and Tyana sighed, anger evident. Without opening her eyes she used her spare hand to reach out for the communicator she knew she'd left on the bedside table.  
  
"What?" she asked curtly, hissing at the small radiation of a sting from her cut lip.  
  
"Tyana, how did it go?"  
  
Tyana opened her eyes and stared at Bret incredulously, "How do you __think it went? Frailing look at me!"  
  
Bret gulped, "The card?"  
  
Tyana rolled her eyes, "I got the frailing card, yes, the cards safe!" she pushed herself up to pace. "As long as the cards safe then that's all that matters!" she muttered bitterly, feeling as if all the injuries she was sustaining were going unnoticed provided she was coming up with the goods.  
  
"Tyana I didn't mean it like that, you know we all care about you" Bret explained quickly, sorry that she felt that way.  
  
"Then why not show it? God, Jeff's the only one that seems to give a damn I swear!" she exclaimed, pulling the self made ice pack away from her lip so that she could make full use of her anger.  
  
Bret's eyes darkened, "Jeff?"  
  
__Shit  
  
  
_


	15. 14 - Still Dreaming

**Chapter 14  
  
Tyana brushed a piece of blood-coated hair from her eyes, cursing herself silently for letting her 'secret' slip.  
  
"I thought you didn't associate with him anymore" Bret said, an eyebrow rising accusingly.  
  
Tyana sighed, her eyes shining, "Bret, I dream of him…"  
  
***  
  
_Jeff ducked suddenly, narrowly dodging the bullets that flew at him from all directions. He stooped into a roll and hunted cover behind a large crystallized bolder with profanity scribbled obscurely over it in a blood red. He panted heavily; trying to get his breath back in hope to find the woman he'd come here looking for. And there she was…  
  
Tyana sauntered gracefully unharmed through the snow not too far from him, the blizzard blurring her figure so that he could only just make it out. Just when he had positioned himself for a hopefully clear run to reach her she came from another direction. And another. Jeff looked about him confused, squinting to make her out through the snowfall. It became apparent there was three of her, all walking happily through the snow, kicking it about in a childish fashion that his heart told him she never had a chance to do.  
  
"Hey you" a whispered voice came from beside him. Jeff glanced over, not sure what to expect but definitely not anticipating to find Tyana sitting there next to him, her smile naturally seductive. He did a double take, finding that the three playful figures in the snow where still ambling about joyfully.  
  
"What's going on?" he queried, his mind reeling in perplexity.  
  
Tyana took his hand gently, and suddenly all the sounds of gunfire was drowned out.  
  
"They're trying to tear me apart" she replied, kissing his hand briefly. She smiled, amused, "Only it's not working…look" she nodded in the direction of her three look-alikes and the snow around them began to clear. Jeff smiled with her, noticing their blissfully happy expressions.  
  
"It's not is it?"  
  
For the first time ever Jeff heard Tyana's sweet laugh and he genuinely felt his heart melt at its sound.  
  
"Nope…" her bright smile faded and slowly the gunshots became loud again; "Jeff I'm leaving soon…this is goodbye"  
  
Before he could respond Tyana faded away. Desperate for an explanation or a chance to keep her at his side Jeff's eyes shot to where her doubles danced in the crisp white. All at the same time they all stopped their fun and slowly their eyes raised to meet his. He watched on as their faces contorted, their mouths dropping open in agony. Jeff clambered to his feet worriedly, the fear of death flooding him when he saw Tyana in suffering. Then all three sunk to their knees in the snow, clasping their hearts, their movements in complete sync.  
  
"Ty…" Jeff called, willing his legs to carry him to the nearest figure. Only they wouldn't move for him and all he could do was watch on as specks of ruby appeared on the snow, dripping from the clasped hands each girl had over her chest.  
  
The scarlet continued to drip until the figures were pulled into one being, her eyes gleaming with sadness.  
  
"I'll miss you" she called out, her words lingering in the close atmosphere before she wilted away from this reality, a flash of light enveloping her.  
  
Jeff stared at the spot where she'd once been and as he wandered over to it with a broken heart crimson life slipped from his eyes in lament.  
  
She was…gone.   
  
Jeff shot up from his nightmare, grateful that the agony of witnessing it was over but the sickening feeling that Tyana was hurt still twisting his stomach into knots. Before he could even catch his breath he reached for the phone and dialed in her number from memory. He waited anxiously as the ringing continued. And then,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ty, thank god" he breathed, relief drowning him as he slumped back onto his pillow, his hand rising to his sweat drenched forehead.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?"  
  
On the other end of the line Tyana brushed her short turquoise hair from her eyes, trying to hold in a painful grunt as she sat herself up in bed. She glanced at the clock, __6.53 am. She clutched her side that had only that night been aching and listened to Jeff as he told her of how he'd just had a bad feeling that she was hurt.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Are you ok?" she asked, the first part of her answer reassuring, the second worried.  
  
Jeff sighed, relieved beyond all belief, "Yeah, yeah, just…freaked." He mumbled a quiet 'whoa' and unbeknown to him at the other end of the line Tyana smiled warmly, her cheeks glowing a beet red. He had been thinking of her, dreaming of her probably. As childish as it made her feel she couldn't help but smile as the warm glow encircled her.  
  
"Well, if all you wanted was to know if I'm ok then I guess I should bid thee a good night, fair kind and gentle sir." She murmured to him quietly, without a clue where the strange words had come from.  
  
Jeff smiled affectionately, "What time is it where you are Ty?"  
  
"Nearly 7 in the morning. And you?" she smiled curiously, wondering why he wanted to know when she had a feeling he should be sleeping.  
  
"Far too late to say…but I don't think I'll be able to sleep…do you mind talking to me for a while?"  
  
Tyana pushed herself out of her bed, careful not to irritate her fresh wounds, beaming with a glorious shine, her eyes sparkling happily. She replied gently, her voice just above a whisper, her statement drenched with a warmth Jeff was certain only she could possess, "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Well over an hour later they finally hung up when Jeff's eyes had began to stick, the only conversation on his behalf 'hmm's' and quiet mumbles of agreement. Tyana smiled as she thought of what he must have looked like, no doubt sprawled across his bed, clasping the phone tightly to his ear, his lips curled in a partial smile as he found a tender comfort in hearing her voice slid over him. Of course, to her that was just a wish…a hope that she gave someone that much joy, a joy they returned. And she sighed as she thought of how ridiculous she was being. She hadn't a clue that everything she was hoping was true and that where Jeff lay comfortably stretched over his bed, his lips were curved sweetly, smiling with the ease she leant him.  
  
Her communicator beeped loudly then, drawing her back from her own dreamlike reality and despite the pain it involved in getting up to answer the device she did so happily.  
  
"Morning Bretty!" she cried sweetly, propping the communicator up so that she could move about getting dressed while he spoke about whatever it was he had on his mind.  
  
"Good morning, uh, Ty" he responded unsurely, not in full understanding as to why she was in such a good mood this morning, especially since they'd had somewhat of an argument the night before. "What are you so happy about?" he asked of her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
She shrugged, pulling a sweater on over her baby blue tee that read 'Not even if you were the last boy on earth', "just perky I guess. Is that a crime?"  
  
Bret shook his head, secretly unconvinced, "Guess not…and speaking of which that reminds me…you say you dream of Jeff?"  
  
The words had parted his lips as Tyana was pulling her hair out from where it was caught under her sweater and she froze. Slowly the turquoise goddess turned to face him, an obviously displeased look upon her face. Her hands dropped to her side and one sat confidently on her right hip,  
  
"Are you comparing that to a crime?"  
  
Bret sighed, only now realising his un-thought out sentence was obvious capable of causing offence. "No, I didn't mean that.  
Look Ty it's just that, and I know you hate hearing this but he Iis/I something to be wary of. Dreams are powerful things and with him frequently occurring in yours you're to be careful that you don't become too trusting—it could put what little we have left to complete of this mission in the utmost danger"  
  
She looked blatantly unimpressed at him, her lisp curled grimly, "And why would that be? What, you reckon Jeff's one of them? That he's not worthy of trust?"  
  
Bret sighed, his head beginning to pound, "Tyana all I know is that I can't keep tabs on everyone that may be against us, I'm simply suggesting that you're careful"  
  
"No you're not, you're frailing suggesting that I shouldn't associate with him anymore! God, Bret do you never give in? Dang, I've got one more frailing card to get and then I'll never see him again so shut the frail up! I don't need this" she shouted enraged, disbelieving that after she'd shared the secret of her dreams with him that he would still treat Jeff as though he were as dangerous as the card holders. The green haired wonder was such a pain in the…  
  
"Tyana don't you dare shout at me! You're the one that's keeping this mission from moving forward, possibly ending it, and I refuse to allow you to damage our cause!  
  
"HE IS OUR FRAILING CAUSE!" she screamed, for the first time pointing out that he was the one the entire world back home had fallen for. "God, why do you think I even did this Bret? Why do you think I risked death or murder to join this mission?"  
  
"Well I __thought you wanted to help, not fall in love!"  
  
she stared at him and suddenly felt very angered that he wasn't there with her in the flesh so that she could slap him.  
  
"I AM HELPING! I'm helping everyone!" she yelled, her arms flailing about in her anger.  
  
She exhaled deeply, calming for long enough to stare at him deeply, her eyes glistening with fresh tears that she would never__ ever shed.  
  
"Bret, do you really know why I'm here? Why I took the chance…?"  
  
Bret gazed back at her, only then realising that it went deeper than a profound want to help. There was a lot more past lurking behind those violet eyes of hers and as he peered into them he noticed that she was just about ready to tell. In no time at all he'd know the specifics…he'd understand why she did what she did…acted the way she acted. He'd know.  
  
"Why?" he asked quietly, knowing she was ready to spill, knowing he was ready to listen.  
  
She bit her lip and smiled gently, "Him"  
  
And as Bret stared at her he knew she was telling the truth.  
  
Tyana laughed in a delightful tone, her chuckle as mild as a child's, and settled onto the edge of her bed, staring down at her hands with a half smile. She sighed, titling her head gently to catch the skin of her hands in a different light before pulling the sleeves of her sweater over them and beginning to tell her story…  
_****  
  
**


	16. 15 - Same Old Story

**Chapter 15  
  
"I was about 12 when I realised The Witnessing was wrong—that it was twisted—but at the time I knew that if I voiced my concern I'd be made to pay and I was so young I was too scared to even attempt to tell anyone. I'd just sit there, alone at the back, while my peers jumped around excitedly, loving the feeling of exhilaration they got from watching others that hadn't an idea"  
  
As Tyana continued Bret leaned back into his chair, relaxed with the idea of her sharing her past with him, happy with her choice. He needed to understand her. There was no other way.  
  
"Years passed like that, me, hiding in the sleeves of my sweaters, hoping that for the other reality's sake that people would soon grow tired of them" she chuckled, holding up her sleeve, turning it slowly as if it would tell the story for her. "All until I turned 15…I knew then that I had to make a stand. For a while people dismissed me, assuming I was acting out for the attention I never received due to the world's fascination with The Witnessing. But as time wore on they knew I was serious, that I wasn't going to let them carry on."  
  
"We're all glad you did make that stand…without you we'd be knowing near winning" Bret told her kindly, a smile assuring her he meant what he said.  
  
She giggled childishly, the reason for her reluctance in accepting compliments now becoming apparent—before now she was never paid any.  
  
Tyana finally tore her eyes from her clothes and glanced up at him, "You know what it was that happened when I was 15?" she stared off past the communicator wistfully and as she beamed tenderly Bret knew. "I saw him. It was round about then that the world had begun to notice him and as his popularity grew here it exploded back home. People would watch him day and night and I'm not exaggerating when I say that half the world was infatuated with him. To them he was just…so different. So alive. He did everything they ever dreamed of doing and he did it blissfully. He was the daredevil that they all wished to be but knew they couldn't. They fell in love with a fantasy of some day finding a way to follow him, to walk the path of his freedom"  
  
She pushed herself slowly up from her bed, not even showing a sign of the pain it caused…as if just thinking of him made it bearable.  
  
"They started beating me when I was 16…teachers, parents, strangers. Anyone that found out really. When they heard I wouldn't watch on with the rest of the nation, the rest of the world…well they were enraged. They couldn't understand me and in an attempt to make me fall for him too they would force me to sit there, tied down, staring blankly at the screen. And if I didn't then…well you know how violent that world is"  
  
Bret's eyes closed as he thought of what the girl had been through. And when he opened them he suddenly noticed the child within her had broken free, making her look small and fragile. And the bruises and cuts that covered her in the name of the cause suddenly seemed to represent the beating she'd received for being her own person. A person with morals. He felt the tears near as he watched her, her story coming alive as she walked around slowly, limping slightly from her last expedition.  
  
"Slowly they got over it though. They accepted I hated the witnessing and knew that no matter how hard they hit me my opinion wouldn't change. They also knew that alone I'd accomplish nothing so by the time I was 17 all that came of my silent protests was awareness. The entire city knew my name and I'm sure if you'd have mentioned it they'd spit at the ground, much like I would at the thought of them"  
  
Her gaze glazed over when she reached her window and stared out at the first view she'd had in a hotel room. She sighed.  
  
"I was an outcast because of it all. My parents disowned me and the only thing that kept me sane was him…knowing that maybe someday I could try and free him. And everyone else they watched."  
  
For over a minute she was silent, gazing out of the window in contemplation of her life so far. And when she finally turned back to glance in Bret's direction she smiled warmly,  
  
"And here I am now…and I'm sorry if you still think he's a distraction, I really am, but maybe now you know why I can't let go of him. I_ need a reminder of why I'm in this" she laughed gently at her misfortune and gestured to her battered body, "A reminder of why I'm putting myself through it all" and then her eyes softened, the 17 year old lingering beneath them, "Is that really so much to ask?"  
  
Bret shook his head softly, his eyes glassy with salt crystals, "No, it's really not"  
  
***  
  
Jeff awoke happily that morning, a deep feeling of inner peace settling him as he went about waking up. He yawned with a smile, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his brother watching him from the couch where he'd been silently watching his brother sleep for the past 10 minutes. If he wasn't falling for this girl then it would be nothing more than a complete shock for the brunette and redhead that was currently still to awake in her own suite.  
  
Matt watched, beaming himself, as Jeff stumbled out of bed, grinning from head to toe in his sleepy state. He knew that his brother had been having nightmarish dreams for over a month or so now—ever since he'd met Tyana according to Amy—so by the content expression the rainbow bared he assumed that meant he'd had a reasonable if not complete night of peaceful rest. Which was, needless to say, good. Better than good, it was great! It was no secret that on occasion the lack of sleep led this young man to become irritable so Matt was glad to know that he'd be ok for at least one day, hopefully more.  
  
"Morning baby bro" Matt greeted, only then having Jeff realise his existence within his hotel room.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt" Jeff beamed, picking up some clothes from the floor and folding them neatly for the first time Matt could ever remember. And he meant__ ever. It seemed this Tyana girl was having a bigger impact on his younger sibling than he had realised. In fact, Matt had noticed subtle changes in Jeff recently that went beyond just cleaning up a little more and he could only presume that had come from the friendship he'd established with the girl he'd been informed had a stunning body, an intelligent mind and the coolest hair ever, to match!  
  
And all the while that Matt watched Jeff fuss about his room, getting ready for their no doubt long day ahead, all he could think was that he couldn't wait to meet this woman; she had to be one in a million.  
  
Matt just didn't realise she was even more than that.  
  
Far more._**


	17. 16 - Beyond Beautiful

**Chapter 16  
  
Tyana stared at the card she'd only just captured in awe.  
  
"No fight what so ever" she informed her mission head as she dropped it into her packet of cards she'd collected so far. That was her last one and there was one final action that took place in two days that would hopefully end this all.  
  
Brew's brow furrowed, "Really? They just handed it over?"  
  
Then Tyana grinned cheekily and shook her head, "Well, no. I didn't say they just _handed it to me but there was no fight. I just, kicked their limra ass. It's weird really, she was so much weaker than the ones before her and yet she was the most important." But Tyana shrugged it off, falling back onto her bed in relaxation. She hissed at the pain that caused and she'd almost forgotten how much it hurt to fight in her broken condition.  
  
"Bret would you say I'm beautiful?" Tyana asked out of the blue, sitting up carefully so that her elbows propped her up.  
  
His forehead creased, "Why?"  
  
She shrugged a little, "I dunno...but would you?' her eyes shone as she asked it, as if it was more than a mere opinion.  
  
He smiled warmly at her and nodded, "Very…beyond beautiful in fact."  
  
She blushed a little, getting used to compliments, "Thank you" she got up with a large smile and with only the faintest of limps hobbled over to her mirror and gazed into it; after months of being in this skin still disbelieving that this woman was her. She brushed her short turquoise hair from her eyes as it often fell into them and stared back at her violet souls.  
  
"Do you think __he…oh forget it" she dismissed her question before she could finished it by adding 'thinks I'm beautiful'. He, of course, being Jeff.  
  
But Bret knew what she was getting at and he smiled over at her as she continued to play with her sliced lip in the mirror.  
  
"Most definitely" he whispered, not for the first time feeling like an older brother to this beauty.  
  
That night Tyana wanted to go out for her dinner, McDonalds she had planned simply. She said she was getting tired of being cooped up in her room and god knew that 'Maccy D's' was a hell of a lot cheaper than room service. She slipped her pocket communicator that had been broken a total of 4 times into her back pocket and brushed her hair once more. She'd been in town for the day only so it could turn out to be quite a task to find the restaurant but she was sure it could turn out to be a fairly simple task. Far simpler than the mission she had in two days time.  
  
Tyana locked up her room and slung her backpack over her back, doing it up where it crossed her chest between her breasts. Humming a tune she'd heard on the radio before boarding the plane in the early hours of that morning, Tyana strolled unhurriedly towards the elevators. She pressed the call button on the wall and crossed her legs, leaning back against the wall as she waited. The ping of the lift came a minute later and when the doors opened she skipped inside happily. She was down in reception handing in her key for safety a minute later and as she did so she was unaware of the lift behind her opening again.  
  
Jeff stepped out, listening to the discussion his brother and best friend were involved in and as they began into the lobby his eyes locked onto a woman at the desk. She leaned up against it nonchalantly; looking as if she was waiting for something or someone in particularly and his eyes started from her feet and trailed longingly up her figure. They slipped up over her slender pins that were clad in a pair of black hipsters and he gazed briefly at the curvaceous hips that the pants clung low to. Next his eyes danced over the tight tee that bared her mid-rift and he bit his lip as they continued up her body. And that hair…a bright turquoise that although it could not be her own natural shade still looked as if it were hers. It was blatant who the beauty he was staring at was.  
  
"Ty!" he called excitedly, beginning to quicken his pace towards her. She turned to him, her lips parted in a glorious smile that widened instantly at the sight of him.  
  
"Hey you!" she greeted when he reached her and without hesitation hugged her tightly. Eventually he pulled away after giving her one last squeeze and Matt and Amy joined them then with curious grins.  
  
"Hi, you must be Tyana" Matt put in immediately, holding his hand out politely. Tyana took it gently, her firm but sweet grasp encircling his much larger hand.  
  
"Yep, that's me. I'm assuming you're Matt…" she shook his hand.  
  
Jeff nodded, "Yeah, this is the over-baring, worrying, irritating big brother I told you about" he grinned cheekily, loving winding up his older sibling. Matt clapped him round the back of his head with an unimpressed smile and Tyana chuckled softly at them.  
  
"Hi, nice to see you again" Amy stated kindly, taking Tyana's attention away from the gorgeous brothers and to the redhead.  
  
"And you" she replied with a smile that Amy was convinced could never look as dazzling on anyone else.  
  
"So, I had no idea you were coming in to town" Jeff started, moving so that he stood next to Tyana and away from Matt.  
  
She giggled softly, "Neither did I until last night. Spur of the moment thing" she explained, only a partial truth in her answer. Matt smiled opposite them. Not only was she stunning but also seemed sweet and by the sounds of things was very spontaneous—a quality that meant a __great deal to Jeff.  
  
"You should have called me when you got in, we could have spent the day together" he told her sweetly, Amy catching the yearning glint that shone through his emerald eyes. She beamed at it. He was crazy for her.  
  
"Opps, sorry…anyway, moving on, where are you all off to?" she tore her gaze from Jeff's with what seemed like a great deal of reluctance and looked to Matt and Amy expectantly.  
  
"Just going to get something to eat, you can come with if you like" Matt suggested, knowing his brother would be eternally grateful for spending the time with her.  
  
Tyana's eyes lit up and it was obvious that she wanted to join them. Or, as Amy suspected, excited to join Jeff.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to impose"  
  
Amy laughed; it was quite amusing watching her lips tell a different story to those gorgeous violet eyes of hers, "No imposition what so ever, and besides, I'm sure Jeff would love to spend some more tim—" Jeff cut her off with a curt nudge to the ribs and Amy nearly howled in laughter at his embarrassed expression.  
  
"Well, ok, sure" and they all left together.  
  
It was a couple of hours later when they all returned to the hotel and Tyana dragged her feet playfully into the lobby,  
  
"I don't think I've ever eaten so much, god it makes me feel fat!" she informed with a playful pout as she walked slowly behind them. They all laughed gently with her and Matt was understanding of why Jeff was so taken with the girl that was only a year younger. Over dinner it became evident that not only was she spontaneous, gorgeous and polite but the girl was sweet, intelligent, hardworking and forever hanging on every word Jeff said. It was sickening really. They weren't even dating and yet it was __so obvious that they liked each other. __Oh well, their choice I guess.  
  
"Well believe me you look stunning" Jeff informed her casually as they all trudged towards the desk. Matt rolled his eyes at his baby brother's naff lines.  
  
Tyana flushed gently but Jeff noticed she was beginning to take compliments more willingly every time he saw her. God knew he paid her enough. And she deserved every single one of the kind words.  
  
"As do you," she whispered with a chuckle as they waited for Matt and Amy to get their room keys.  
  
The brunette and red head made out that they were ready to crawl up into their respective beds for the night and bided both brother and friend alike a good night. Tyana wished them both an equally restful night of peace and thanked them politely for their allowance in her company. They told her to think nothing of it and caught a lift up to their floor. Jeff and Tyana went about collecting their keys now and as they stepped into the same elevator Jeff shrugged nonchalantly at Tyana's remark of how she felt they weren't tired at all,  
  
"Well they probably thought they'd leave us alone—for whatever reason that may be" he replied, a cheeky sparkle in his emeralds telling Tyana he was kidding and did in fact know of the reason. She grinned back at him before biting the undamaged part of her lip to stop the smile from widening like the Cheshire cat's. Jeff melted at the sight of her teeth pinching at her pouted lips and had to restrain himself from kissing her there and then. After all, she may not return his feelings.  
  
Tyana had pressed the button to her floor before she pushed in the button to his and after a casual chat they arrived at her floor first. She unwillingly began towards the doors,  
  
"I guess this is goodnight then Jeffery"  
  
He smiled—he usually hated it when people called him by his full name but when she said it the word seemed to roll off her tongue with grace, a seductive tone to it.  
  
"I guess…unless, ya know, you wanna hang out for a while" he shrugged after suggesting it to give the impression that it didn't matter either way but Tyana managed to catch it. She beamed at him, stepping back into the lift slowly,  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
  
_**


	18. 17 - So Close Yet So Far

**Chapter 17  
  
They talked well into the night and even when they noticed exactly how late it was neither of them made a move to leave each other's company. They weren't at all tired either.  
  
As Tyana laughed gently at the cheesiest joke she'd even heard she pushed him playfully. Only he was near to the edge of the bed so he fell right off, sending Tyana to shriek with laughter through her cries of 'oh ga, I'm sorry"  
  
Jeff laughed too, "It's ok, I'm ok" he told her and he clambered back up to sit back on his bed with her. Only he changed it so that he was leaning up against the headboard and she had to turn to face him. "That's better, there's no way you can push me off from here" he chuckled, clasping the headboard as if for dead life.  
  
"You're a real dork Jeff!"  
  
He grinned proudly, "Well you're just plain perfect"  
  
Tyana shook her head with a small laugh, the compliment for the first time ever not registering as something to be embarrassed about, "With you Jeffery the lines just keep coming, don't they?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm a real charmer, am I!"  
  
A small silence descended when their delighted giggles subsided and they looked at one another through the dim lighting of his hotel room in the earlier hours of the morning. As Jeff gazed at her longingly he noticed a small patch of faded blue by her eye and with a creased forehead he switched on another lamp near the bed for extra light. With the lighting somewhat improved he moved closer to her, examining the fading bruise that had earlier in the night been covered by make up. And there was another, just below her healing lip. And as he checked her face over for wounds he remembered she'd been limping slightly earlier and now that he studied her arm he found a large bruise on her left forearm. Worried about her his eyes shot up from the purple marks to meet her violet eyes in concern.  
  
To his surprise she smiled and yet again bit the undamaged part of her lip. He stared at her inquisitively before she leant in and whispered sweetly into his ear,  
  
"Don't tell anyone but I got in a little argument with the stairs and the limras tripped me"  
  
Jeff smiled warmly at the joke she made out of tripping down them and pulled away.  
  
"I thought you got into another fight again" he smiled, not noticing the nervous glint that quickly flashed through her eyes. She felt awful for lying to him about her injuries but she wasn't about to tell him she went into a strangers house to beat the crap out of him and steal something but ended up getting hurt too. She had a feeling that wouldn't have gone down too well. And as she remembered that, her mind carried her away to when Jeff had helped her outside the club…the caring sparkle in his eyes. It made her smile with affection to remember it.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked her as she beamed for what appeared to be no apparent reason.  
  
She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and her smile widened.  
  
"Nothing…just thinking of you"  
  
Jeff flushed with a gentle sweetness and moved towards her. As he sat there she noticed the worry slide back onto his expression and a second later a hesitant hand raised to her cut lip. His eyes stared back with a concerned curiousness and she smiled at him, as if knowing what he thought. With caution his index finger moved slowly to her lip and with a pleasurable tenderness he trailed it carefully over the cut. He winced as he waited for her to show some signs of pain but instead she just stared back at him, her eyes smiling.  
  
Tyana rested her hand on his leg then, stunning him momentarily but he recovered within seconds and focused again on her damaged lip. As his fingers danced gingerly back and forth across it he smiled at Tyana who's eyes were unhurriedly closing with his touch.  
  
"I hate seeing you hurt," he whispered truthfully, her eyes then peeling open at his statement. Her right hand reached up and clasped around the hand on her lip. She smiled,  
  
"I know," she murmured back. The hand that wasn't clutched in Tyana's reached for her and wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
With a smile Jeff leaned in and kissed her jaw gently. Tyana beamed at his sweetness and before she could do the same to him he kissed her temple. Soon his lips were dancing across her face gently, making her eyes close at the feel of it. And just when he pulled back to kiss her on the lips for the first time a small beeping began. Tyana pulled away from him slowly, sighing as she got out of his lap and walked over to where her bag sat in the corner. Jeff cursed whomever it was that was calling her at such an hour and such a moment. He was so close…  
  
He watched her fiddle about undoing her backpack and then she plunged inside and said,  
  
"Not now!"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Now for them to have heard that you have to pick up the phone" he told her, still unaware that the beeping was her smallest communicator.  
  
She smiled weakly, kicking her backpack before turning back to face him. She stood across the room from him now and the moment was most definitely ruined. Tyana smiled a small smile and didn't make a move to come back over to him as if to say she wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea after all. Jeff nodded, understanding. After all, what would a girl like her want to do with a man like him? What did he have to offer?  
  
Across the room Tyana suddenly felt very insecure, very unwanted. There sat the most amazing human being she'd ever met that she knew millions of people would die to be with and only know had it caught up with her that she wasn't anything special. And even if she was she had nothing to give him. She had a mission to concentrate on and no matter how much she liked him it was unfair to drag him into her twisted realm.  
  
Jeff got up then, and turned on the radio near her. The music drifted quietly into the room, a blatant ballad.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked unsurely, uncertain as to whether she'd want to be so close to him again.  
  
She smiled warmly, igniting a hope within him, "I'd love to" her smile faded; "Only I can't dance" Jeff assumed she was just unconfident with her dancing but he didn't know she meant that statement genuinely. She'd never before danced and although she knew what it was they were supposed to do she was unsure as to whether she could.  
  
"Then I'll teach you," he offered with a shrug, holding his hand out to her. She took it lightly.  
  
Soon she was in his arms, swaying with him to the music. She trod on his foot once but other than that it seemed she picked it all up rather quickly, with ease too.  
  
"Can't dance my foot" he said with a smile before un-expectantly dipping her.  
  
She squealed, "Hey, I'm a quick learner!"  
  
"Nice to know" he grinned, sliding a hand into her back pocket. Tyana smiled at him and returned the favour with a giggle. The continued to sway, Jeff's hands roaming over her back gently, almost massaging it as they danced. Tyana sighed happily and rested her head against his chest comfortably, totally at ease with him.  
  
Now _this was something she could get used to.  
  
***  
  
Tyana rubbed the sleep from her eyes, getting up silently so not to wake the man that slept on the couch. As she closed the door to the bathroom quietly she began to wonder why she'd stayed with him that night. It had ended up being far gone half 5 by the time they began to get tired but Tyana still could have gone back to her room on the floor below. Instead Jeff managed to convince her to sleep in his bed with him on the couch. Something about what little time they had together he had said. And although Tyana wasn't sure it was such a great idea, especially if Bret tried to contact her, she still agreed to stay with him anyway.  
  
She turned the tap on slowly and when it had warmed a little she bent down and scooped up a handful of the liquid stream before splashing it onto her face. She repeated this several times, mainly for the purpose of refreshment rather than cleansing. Just as she was patting her face dry with one of the towels that hung on the silver heating rack she heard Jeff's voice from the other room. And it sounded distressed. She rushed out to the commotion to find Jeff thrashing about on the couch, his arms flailing about as he called for them to stop.  
  
Tyana was at his side in a second, watching him silently as he whispered her name, a stream of tears finding their way to his cheeks. Having seen enough she kneeled one leg onto the side of the couch and began to shake him gently, not wanting to arouse him harshly even if the dream suggested doing so. He stirred with her, the ending of his nightmare calming enough for him to calm with it. It seemed as if he had settled again and Tyana paused for a moment to observe him with concern. She wondered what it was he was dreaming of if she was in it.  
  
Just then as she was about to leave him Jeff's hand shot out and clasped the first thing it found—Tyana's thigh. She was surprised at how much of his hand he managed to fit round her muscular legs but she dismissed that as irrelevant and despite the warm feeling it leant her, went about removing his hand from the suggestive spot. She tried to unpeel his fingers without waking him but his grip was tight, although it did not hurt her. It just seemed as if he wanted her to stay.  
  
"Ty, there's summit to you I should tell…" he mumbled almost incoherently in his slumber. She'd managed to get his hand away and with a curiosity placed it by his side while she seated herself on what she could find of the couch that was unoccupied by his toned form. She waited so see if he said anymore, now realising he must have been dreaming of her after all. She hadn't a clue he'd dreamt of her for more than two months now.  
  
She tried not to slip off the couch due to the cover while she waited but instead of the explanation of her inquisitiveness following, Jeff stirred and slowly awoke.  
  
As the sleep cleared from his vision the girl he'd been dreaming of came in focus, hovering over him with an interested expression that soon faded to care as she noticed he'd awoken. Reading his mind she wiped away a loose strand of hair before he had a chance and instead of pulling her hand away fully she let it trail down the side of his face, caressing it as she went.  
  
"Morning" she murmured, her voice sounded sultry. It was then he noticed that everything about her seemed as smooth as honey. The lick-able curves of her body, the gentle tan of her skin, the silky tone of her voice. It was all delicious to him.  
  
"Hi" was his short reply, which he decided to lengthen a moment later, "You're still here" although it was a statement the uncertainty in his voice gave it a question like air.  
  
"Of course, you didn't think I'd up and leave before you got up did you?"  
  
He sat up a little, shrugging, "I dunno, what if I slept for hours longer than you?"  
  
She chuckled, "Then I'd watch you" she brushed another stray piece of hair from his eyes again and then paused, "Actually, that sounds really creepy"  
  
He smiled at her with amusement, "Kinda does actually. Oh well, I know what you meant" and showing her he felt the same his arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. As he held her he could only begin to imagine what the body under these clothes was like but what intrigued him more was the soul that was under there too. He saw it as a pool and he wanted everything to plunge deep into its depth, his senses drinking in every possible thing about her. Tyana smiled at his needs and pressed herself against him. She leaned in close, their lips an unbearable millimeter apart and then before they touched whispered,  
  
"But now that you're awake I should go" he sighed with a smile at her mysterious grin and shook his head.  
  
"You just had to choose now to be mystifying didn't you?"  
  
She nodded, his arms falling away from her as she got up, "Yep, it's in my nature"  
  
She crossed the room to grab her bag while he climbed out of the covers on the couch and returned to his side as he answered.  
  
"Is that a nature I'll ever be able to get close to?" he asked her, no longer bothering to hide how much he craved her.  
  
She smiled mysteriously again, making sure her eyes didn't drop from his to his bare chest,  
  
"Some day I'm sure, you'll have to wait and see" She reached up, kissed his cheek and then winked. "Thanks for spending time with me Jeff"  
  
That small kiss of hers had taken his breath away and he managed to regain himself a second before she disappeared to answer,  
  
"My pleasure…I'll call you" her hand waved to him before it slipped out of the door and then she was gone.  
  
Jeff hadn't a clue she'd be gone a day from now.  
  
  
_**


	19. 18 - Preparations and Explanations

**Chapter 18  
  
Tyana apologised once more, "I'm sorry Bret, I know I should have answered but believe me, it wasn't the most of appropriate of times"  
  
He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Oh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh be quiet. Now, I'm off to the gym for training, do I need to call you when I get there daddykins?" she asked sarcastically in a child like voice.  
  
"No, it's not necessary. I do however need you to contact me after your first hour of training. I think by then I might have a little more information on tomorrow night. Is that ok?"  
  
Tyana nodded and swung her duffel bag onto her shoulder, "Got it. I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
She turned the communicator off and made her way to the closest gym. Tyana had always been energetic and surprisingly superior when it came to strength and battle skills but she couldn't afford to let herself slip before the following evening. Too much was at risk…too many lives, too much freedom.  
  
The hours trickled by as Tyana trained hard and fast. Punch after punch, kick after kick, roll after roll. Everything she would need in any battle situation was practiced again and again and eventually Tyana treated her tired body to a break and slumped down the wall to the floor of the weight room. She gulped down a grateful mouthful of water and slowed her ragged breathing. Her brain ticked away, making sure the memory of the map she'd been shown three hours ago was still there, locked up safe within her minds eye. She was glad of her almost photographic memory and as she closed her eyes to envision running the route that was set for her she began to appreciate it even more so than before.  
  
Tomorrow would be a test…  
  
One she hoped she would pass.  
  
***  
  
Jeff waved good evening to Amy and continued to ride the elevator when the doors closed. It wasn't long at all until he was in his room, thinking of the night before when Tyana had been lying asleep, resembling an angel, in the bed he now stood in front of. As he thought of her he became eager to hear her voice and so found his cell phone. He found one voice mail waiting.  
  
"Hey you" a sultry voiced ringed into his ears and Jeff beamed at the sound of it, "It's me, 'lil Ty. Anyway I called for a chat but it seems you're busy, maybe you're in the ring I don't know. Um, I guess I'll just go to the gym now." She sniffed, pretending she was tremendously upset by his absence and Jeff absolutely had to smile at that, "It you wanna talk then you can phone me tonight or whatever but I'm off to Montreal first thing Jeff so…I dunno, stay safe hun. Bye"  
  
Jeff grinned as he closed up his cell; he had a feeling he knew where to find her. Following his instincts he grabbed his coat that he'd only seconds ago removed and fled to the gym a few blocks away. And confirming his strange hunch he found Tyana beating a punching bag brutally in the corner of one of the fairly empty work out rooms.  
  
"Hey, beautiful" he called out happily, dumping his bag in the corner and walking over to her. She turned at the sound of his voice, her fist slamming into the large bag with a dead accuracy that shook the stuffed sack at its unexpected force.  
  
Tyana grinned at him, fighting every little voice inside that told her to run up to him and tie herself up in his embrace and instead replied with, "Hey yourself handsome, what you doing here?"  
  
The punching bag behind her now swayed gently, still reeling from her last blow and awaiting her next nervously. Jeff held up his cell phone then kissed her cheek as a greeting. Tyana's knees nearly buckled.  
  
"Got your message and I made an intelligent guess…glad it worked out" he beamed back at her gorgeously and for a moment Tyana stood lost in his eyes while the only other person in the room left. It was just the two of them now.  
  
"Well done then Jeffery. Ok, so, you gonna work out or what?"  
  
His smile molded into a grin and he shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather just watch you—if you don't mind that is"  
  
Tyana's eyes flashed suggestively back at him and she shook her head, 'Not at all, pull up a chair" she laughed gently and then returned to the attack on the bag. Jeff smiled once more and dropped to the floor near by.  
  
An hour passed with the two of them either laughing and joking about or Tyana working in a deadly silence bar her huffing and puffing and Jeff staring at her with a craving. And in both situations they were perfectly at ease and very aware of each other's eyes trailing along their figures when they moved about. They fed off the attention.  
  
"Ok, so, black or blue?" Jeff questioned, tossing her water bottle from hand to hand as she walked steadily on the treadmill, bringing her arduous work out to an end.  
  
"Blue" Tyana answered, enjoying the simplicity of the favourite game.  
  
"Stairs or elevator?"  
  
"Elevator"  
  
"Sweet or savory?"  
  
And as she answered her lips curled, the windows to her soul sparkling with a passionate innocence, "sweet".  
  
Jeff almost blushed at that but managed to contain himself and continue, "me or…me?"  
  
And with his question Tyana laughed. She stepped off the treadmill and sauntered towards him with a pained contemplative expression, "hmm, that's a tough one"  
  
Jeff laughed at her face and handed her the bottle of water while she settled next to him on the floor by the wall. He waited for her complex answer but she simply drank some of her refreshment and then took her time in placing the cap back on before staring over at him with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Well?' he prompted playfully.  
  
She sighed as if exasperated but then her teasing expression softened and she smiled with affection in his direction, "You". She said it in a soft and tender tone of voice that made Jeff's heart melt and his mind whiz. And just being there with her suddenly made everything so very, very right.  
  
But as he gazed back her with a matching 'platonic' adoration Tyana's smile faded and she averted her eyes to her nails. Jeff studied her briefly while she picked away at them, a heart-crushing frown on her lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned concerned.  
  
And then Tyana raised her eyes to his, "Jeff there's something I want to tell you…only I'm not sure if you'll believe me and I don't want to mess this up" she explained, uncertain of what 'this' was.  
  
He took her right hand gently and his eyes glistened with understanding, "Ty whatever it is I'll think no differently of you…I promise. So if you want to trust me with whatever it is then I'm listening"  
  
After a moment Tyana smiled and nodded, "Ok, thank you, but this isn't the place, can I come back to yours?"**


	20. 19 - Say Your Goodbyes

**Chapter 19  
  
Jeff stared at her blankly, the only registration of emotion on his face being one of disbelief. Tyana gazed back with a nervous anticipation, her story still echoing through his ears. Was what she had told him even possible…another dimension? Another reality? The same…only completely different. And as she watched him something in her eyes told him exactly how truthful she was being.  
  
Completely.  
  
Jeff gulped down his incredulousness and opened his mouth, "So all your injuries…?"  
  
She nodded, "not as stair inflicted as you thought"  
  
He cracked a weak smile but reached up to her nearly healed lip, "Ty why are you putting your body through this?"  
  
Before his index finger grazed her bottom lip she clasped it in her hand gently and pulled it away, "Someone's gotta make things right"  
  
A flash of fear swept through him visibly, "Why not someone else? Why you?"  
  
She chuckled softly, "Because there's only a few of us that think it's wrong…even fewer that are prepared to fight it"  
  
Jeff nodded, the acceptance of her conviction showing, "Ok…I just don't want you to get hurt anymore"  
  
Tyana leaned into him, "I won't," she lied. She hadn't told him tonight was her final night on this plane for fear of upsetting him and partially because it upset her to think of it. She knew she should be grateful that the suffering would soon be over and hopefully the case won but all she could see was the vision of her final moment with him, saying goodbye forever. And as she prepared to finally press her lips to his she knew deep down it was the best for them both not to tell him that it would all be over in 24 hours and they'd be separated for an eternity.  
  
"Jeff, dude…oh, dang, sorry man, didn't know you had company" a tall blonde burst into this hotel room and instantly regretted it when he found his friend settled on his bed, a woman crawling onto his lap with a truly satisfied expression that faded when he interrupted. "Opps" he continued lamely. Adam tried his hardest to stifle his chuckle at Jeff's angered expression.  
  
"Adam what do you want man? Now's not a good time!" Jeff questioned, making no attempts to conceal his annoyance. And while Adam answered his eyes were drawn to the gorgeous woman in Jeff's lap.  
  
"Well we were all gonna go out and get some ice cream or summit but it looks like you're just about ready to tuck into your dessert already"  
  
Tyana couldn't help but smile at the blonde's obvious amusement and she buried her head against Jeff's chest with a laugh. Jeff shook his head at the tall companion and sighed, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Dude just get out of here before I kick your ass will ya?"  
  
Before Adam answered Tyana pulled her head from its comfortable position and shook it, "No, it's ok, I best be going, I've gotta rest up for tomorrow evening"  
  
Jeff's head bopped up and down in an agreeable understanding, aware that Tyana's mission came to a head the next evening although unaware of the details for she had refused to tell of them. She thought it best to leave them out, for his safety if not hers.  
  
"Ok, if you must" he grinned at her, unaware that Adam was still in the doorway watching on.  
  
"And I really must" she replied with a reluctance while she crawled away from him and jumped off the bed. Jeff followed her to the door where they noticed Adam who looked to have no intention of leaving until he saw something worth gossiping about. And Tyana sighed with a laugh, wanting to kiss him goodnight but not in front of the blonde stranger. Her head buried into his chest again with embarrassment and Jeff shook his head with a laugh,  
  
"You're _so gonna die once she's gone man" he told the blonde who laughed.  
  
Tyana chuckled into his chest but eventually reached up, kissed his cheek sweetly then waved to him.  
  
"Night, see you in the morning" he called after her. Once the doors to the elevator closed behind her Jeff turned to Adam with gritted teeth,  
  
"You're going down man!" and then he jumped at him.  
  
Meanwhile Tyana stepped onto her floor with a smile and found her hotel room. She wandered in to find Bret staring back at her inside the communicator that she had accidentally left on before heading to the gym. But her smile dissolved quickly and was replaced by a serious expression that mimicked that of the man with pale green hair's.  
  
"I hope you said your goodbyes…"  
  
***  
  
Tyana slipped the small silver dagger carefully inside her boot and checked that it was tied so that it wouldn't stab her. Satisfied, she stood up and collected the 15 tiny cards into one hand, tapped them together and rolled up her top. She used the duct tap she had to secure them to her perfectly toned abdomen and then pulled her shirt back down over it.  
  
"Tyana this is it…you ready for this?" Bret quizzed concernedly, knowing she'd say she was.  
  
And the turquoise beauty grinned over at him, loaded her gun and nodded; "As I'll ever be" She packed the revolver into her belt and pulled a large jumper on over it to conceal it. "I just hope to god I won't need all this". She wanted so desperately to finally end her mission but not at the expense of a life or two…but she knew it might be the only way.  
  
"Ty, I'm afraid you will. Right, let's check you over. Knife?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Chips…all 15?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Revolver?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Map of the compound"  
  
She patted her bra, "Check. Bret I'm all ready, watch too," she flashed the black digital watch on her wrist and sighed impatiently, "I just gotta get there."  
  
"Ok, well, grab the communicators and let's do this"  
  
Tyana obeyed and it was exactly two minutes later when she was heading out of the lobby onto the street.  
  
"Tyana wait up" she turned, recognising the voice instantly and the most she could manage was a sad smile as Jeff ran towards her for the last time. She was going to miss him…  
  
"Hey, how you this afternoon?"  
  
She finally summoned forth a smile for the man she'd spent the evening before with and nodded, "Good, I didn't know you were here today"  
  
"Yeah well I didn't think we'd actually end up in the same part of town." she nodded along, her smile already faded, "actually we've done the promotional television tapings we were sent here for and now we're free to go home for a couple days off, finally!"  
  
"Cool, well it's been nice getting to know you, bye" she rushed quickly to leave but, confused, Jeff caught up with her and walked quickly alongside her onto the street.  
  
"Whoa, what's with the rush? Did I say something wrong?" he placed a hand on her arm and pulled it gently, asking her to slow down.  
  
Tyana did so with a sigh and stared up into his eyes for what she believed to be the final time. And the affection she saw there made her give in,  
  
"Jeff you know I've got that thing I need to do?" he nodded, "I'm headed there now so I really don't have time, I've got to get a ride and everything so I don't have time"  
  
"Hey, I can give you the ride if ya want?" he suggested, shrugging as if it were really that simple. To him it was.  
  
Tyana bit her lip thoughtfully, "I don't know Jeff, if I let you do that you could get caught up in this and that's the last thing that I can allow to happen"  
  
"Come on Ty, you wouldn't tell me what it is, just let me help by getting you there"  
  
She caved with a sigh. "Ok, where's your rental at?"  
_****  
  
**


	21. 20 - Pray For Your Life

**Chapter 20  
  
Tyana checked her watch and glanced around her nervously, awaiting the arrival of her mission companions. They'd all flown in to this destination within the last week and were due where Tyana stood in three minutes exactly. And she knew they'd be there. Timing now was absolutely everything. Next to her Jeff shivered in the cold snow and thoughtfully reached out to her, pulling her into an embrace to warm her. She smiled briefly at it but distractedly pushed him away,  
  
"Not now Jeff." He didn't take it to heart thankfully but he didn't like the next thing that came from her lips, "god, you shouldn't even be waiting with me. I've let you know too much already and if anyone finds out then…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing, look Jeff I appreciate everything you've done for me but you absolutely _have to go now. Seriously"  
  
He suddenly took offence to her bossing him around, "and if I don't want to?"  
  
Her face snapped to glare at his and in a mixture of annoyance, sadness and anxiousness she took it all out on him, "Then you'll get frailing killed so just leave!" she felt like screaming it but if they made too much noise then they'd be dead within a second. The trees they were standing near by the darkening off road track weren't much for cover and if someone knew they were there then that was it. Dead.  
  
"Killed? What the fuck, Ty you serious?"  
  
"Very…Jeff this isn't some little game. Everything I told you last night and everything I couldn't tell you…it's serious. People are gonna want me dead after this and if you don't leave now you'll suffer the same fate"  
  
Jeff's eyes grew wide and with a frantic sense of fear for the woman he was insane about he grabbed her arm and began to drag her back to the car that was barely concealed nearby. She caught him off guard when without a word of protest she simply flipped him onto his back in the snow and with a boot on his chest stared down at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Jeff, please…just go. I'll be fine. And I promise that--" the soft hum of another car stopped Tyana mid sentence when her head shot up to check it out. It would most likely be the others; and another vehicle was emerging from the horizon. "Frail!" she muttered, pulling Jeff up with ease and slinging him into the trees.  
  
One more glance into her sadly pleading eyes and Jeff knew he had to leave her be, "Ok,"  
  
"Thank you, now stay here until we're gone then get in the car and leave. Ok?" he nodded mutely, the sounds of people quietly getting out of vehicles echoing. Tyana left him then, forever, and silently exited the shelter of the trees to meet her co-freedom fighters. Jeff listened on carefully as he heard a faint sound of whispering and he crept to the closest tree to listen on. There seemed to be about 10 of them, Tyana included, and Jeff watched on a little scared. They whispered on occasion but it seemed whatever they were doing they had planned to perfection. They all began to flood into the woods but not before he noticed them all pull out a selection of guns, Tyana drawing one from her belt. He fought the urge to run and grab it from her before she hurt herself and instead watched her disappear into the woods across the snowy track. He knew he should leave now, after all, he had told her he would.  
  
But instead he followed them, curious and fearful.  
  
Meanwhile Tyana watched her step as she quickly paced through the snow-covered forest. Sounds of the night were setting in but it was a clear night and they could make out their route without the aid of a flashlight or any other attention drawing light. She'd seen every single one of these faces before while they were all collectively in training for this mission but as they moved together through the night they seemed like a flawless pack of wolves, hunting their prey with an efficiency that could have only come with years of experience.  
  
Soon they found the edge of the forest and confronted the high walls of wire with an unnatural seeming ease—the only problem being that they had to make sure not to get caught up in the barbed wire at the top. Tyana jumped down from the crest of cruel blades and landed with a cats grace on the other side, seeking shelter with Marettabella behind a close bolder that looked to be considerately placed there just for that purpose. The two women looked around them, slipping on their night vision goggles to check that the other 8 volunteers were sheltered also. They were. Phase two was ready to begin.  
  
Jeff watched them while he panted from the edge of the forest, waiting for whatever it was they were planning next until he attempted to over come the wall of meshed wire in his path. Suddenly everything seemed like some sort of James bond movie and he began to long for it to be exactly that and for him to be curled up on his couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. But he wasn't that lucky; this was reality, a reality his heart had led him to follow. And he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that he might just pay for it.  
  
He caught a glimpse of turquoise, barely able to make Tyana out in the dim light of the moon. Hours seemed to pass while he waited for the strangers to move on but there was nothing he could do but squint to watch them pull out more weapons, various large sheets of paper her assumed to be maps and large machine like glasses.  
  
Tyana adjusted the accuracy of her night vision goggles and zoomed in to observe the guards of the opening to the underground cavern, pacing slowly, machine guns poised. She knew now what Bret said was true; she'd need to use every weapon she could get her hands on. To protect herself and the others she'd have to do as much damage as possible. They needed a clear route to the main chamber…things were just about to take off and she had that thought tattooed on her intelligent mind.  
  
"There's at least 15 guards at the entrance, and God knows if there's some around the outskirts waiting for us" she whispered to Marettabella who nodded and signaled something to one of their companions near by. He nodded and passed the message on. Jeff examined the group sending various hand gestures in each other's direction and it seemed every single member of this 'group' understood. They each knew their next step and it wasn't long before Jeff knew it too. They were heading for the centre of the huge compound, for the large metal guarded centre that was also thickly layered with snow.  
  
They set off a second later, scattering about for affect and that's when Jeff slipped unnoticed from the trees to the wired wall before him, hoping to find somewhere to climb through instead of over. And as if fate were smiling down on him that day he found a narrow slice in the mesh and climbed through, collecting a few scratches from the shapely cut wire. But he didn't feel them sting, the snow had seen to that. He couldn't feel anything. Everything but his heart was numb now.  
  
Tyana's breathing was picking up along with her heart rate and as she ran at a squat her body began to scream out for the simple ways of her brief teens. She ignored it and carried on, hoping to whatever higher forces out there that she would at least survive this phase to make it to the next.  
  
__Please…please let me live, she prayed silently when she reached another huge bolder near her destination. She waited for the others to find shelter and then when she knew they had Marettabella gave her the signal to take control. They were all under her command now and she knew exactly what she was doing. Tyana pushed her gun round the side of the large rock and aimed. Then with a skilled shot a guard fell to the ground, landing in a pool of his own blood that continued to seep as more shots began. In no time at all every single guard was on the floor and the group ran across the final part to get inside. Tyana got there first. She slid her gun into her belt. Another joined her and soon they all heaved together to unlock the large entrance.  
  
It was open.  
  
And they all climbed inside.  
  
  
  
_**


	22. 21 - Violent Realizations

**Chapter 21 – Violent Realizations  
  
Tyana jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder and landed on her feet, her grace resembling that of a cat's. With a roll she took cover behind the closest wall and then extended her legs, standing straight up, her gun clutched tightly between both hands. Part of her told her to stand waiting for the rest of her group to make sure they made it in safely and double check that they knew what they were doing. But there was no time. It was clear each member of the fold knew what they were doing and so Tyana wasted no further time. With her gun pulled to her chest and her heart beating, adrenaline pumping, ready for action, Tyana looked around the corner just enough to glance down the hallway. There were no signs of security and so she gestured for someone to follow her before she dashed around that corner and slithering quickly along the wall down the corridor. She got half way towards the turning they were to take before a guard appeared from around the corner. Reacting quickly Tyana clutched the gun tighter and pulled the trigger sending echoes of shots ringing through the air as the guard caught the bullets in his chest and slumped to the floor with a sick thud.**

Tyana heard a loud metallic clang as she rushed towards him but dismissed it as the final members replacing the cover hold which they had entered the vicinity through. Making quick work of it all Tyana grabbed his weapons and then ordered the closest person to her to gather any other useless objects from his dead person. The adrenaline now so thick in her veins that she could feel every millimeter of it Tyana sprinted down the hallway, taking the turning without a thought for her safety. Bad idea. A fist caught her jaw the second she turned with such force that her body was hurled backwards and slammed against the opposite wall, her gun flying away from her. The gun shot that landed barely inches from her face made Tyana forget the pain that smashing her head against the wall resulted in. Desperate to gather some sort of weapon or anything that could help her stay alive Tyana rolled to her left, narrowly missing a string of gunfire as she did so, and snatched up a gun from the pile of weapons they had confiscated from the guard. 

While covered by the wall for the few precious seconds that she predicted she had left before the other guards came thundering around the corner Tyana grabbed a knife and slipped it into the shoe which did not hold a weapon. With another roll Tyana came back into view of the running guards and immediately began shooting. She barely registered the presence of Marrettabella who rolled into a kneel beside her and also began to shoot down the hallway, catching many a guard in a deadly grip of flying metal. When all signs of life had disappeared they jumped up from their crouched spots and once more sprinted down the hallway, the reality of the situation sinking in with every rushed step they took. 

They reached an intersection that they had not planned on being caught at.

"FRAIL!" Tyana muttered angrily, recalling the map of the building in her mind's eye and noting that there was no intersection to be seen. She had known all along that the map had been a detailed, educated and calculated guess but it had been a guess none the less. And now they were in trouble. Tyana pushed aside her anger and took charge for the fate of those that followed her was resting heavily in her small soft hands.

"Hurry up!" she called back to the group who all barged down the hallway behind her. She did a quick head count when they reached her that took approximately 2.7 seconds and then began the instructions, "You, you and you, head down that way, you lot down there, that includes you Marrettabella. I'm taking this hallway" Tyana pointed over her shoulder to the hallway she had her back to. 

"No way Ty, not alone, that's too dangerous, we cannot loose you"  

"And you won't. Now do what I frailing say and get your asses going. Kill anyone you find, and if you find a dead end then come back and take my pathway. Got it?" Nods all round. "Good. GO!" With that every single person dashed off, guns at the ready, taking the corridors they had been assigned. A voice in the back of Tyana's head told her she had just put the entire in mission in such an incomprehensible danger by splitting the group up that she did not deserve to be captain of this final stage. But she bit back at it: there was no other choice. Tyana was sure that the corridor she was turning to head down was the correct one so why she had decided to take it alone she did not no; there was no doubt in her mind that the correct corridor would hold more security than the rest. But it was too late to turn back now and Tyana had always trusted her gut instinct_. Hey, it got me this far. And with that final thought Tyana picked up her feet and pounded down the hallway, wondering what lie for her ahead. _

***

Jeff landed in a crouch as he jumped down from outside. That metal door-thing as he had named it had been a bitch to budge but he had eventually moved it and clambered inside. He didn't dare try and cover it back up though for he knew he would not be able to lift it. Jeff stood from his crouching position and then quickly ducked behind the close by wall at the sight of a guard rushing down a hallway. He peeked round the corner in time to see the guard inspect the dead body of what looked to be yet another guard. The guard pulled his gun and then dashed off down a different hallway. One Jeff had a gut feeling was the wrong one. The rainbow haired youth waited a second to see if the coast was clear and when that much became apparent he gingerly ran down the hallway to the lifeless body. Gun wounds punctured his body in several bloody places but he ignored it for sake of his stomach as he bent down. There was nothing that seemed immediately useful to him on this body and so Jeff hopped back up. But his eyes caught something laying just a way away from him, something large a black. Something that he thought resembled a machine gun. Out of nothing but instinct and pure fear Jeff snatched up that weapon and then ran for his life down the hallway that held even more dead bodies. That's when he made the conscience decision to follow where the trail of death lead him. His gut told him that was where he'd find the woman he sought. 

***

Tyana blocked a punch and followed up with a left-left-right combination to the guard's face. He stumbled back, clearly disoriented and evidently in pain and that's when Tyana jumped into mid air and delivered a spinning heal kick to his nose, knocking him off his feet with a flabby thump.  

"The main chamber?" she quizzed, pulling the pained guard up by his collar. He shook his head. And she was wasting time. With a shrug she threw him against the closest wall, picked the knife out of her boot and stabbed him with force, twisting the knife before pulling it out. The body slumped to the floor, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Eager and angry voices filtered down the hallway Tyana had never intended to take and her head snapped round. She calculated correctly how far away they were. And with that ran down the corridor she knew was correct. 

Something inside told her she was getting closer and closer by the second so Tyana's legs pounded harder against the concrete floor, almost cramping with the force of which she was driving them. Tyana took another corner and with a strong stench of Déjà vu she was knocked off her feet, slamming once more against a wall. _Why did these hallways have to be so damn frailing small, she wondered painfully. Before she could even focus again a hard boot was slammed into her ribs and Tyana fell to her side with the impact and pain. _

"Frailing hell" she yelped, clutching her broken body. Her anger flared then and there, giving her the pain to switch around and kick out with all her legs had, "didn't you mother ever tell you not to kick a girl when you're wearing steel capped boots?" Tyana flipped to her feet and her assault on this guard started immediately. Just as she was about to pull out her knife again she was pulled from behind by her hair. A small gasp escaped her throat before a blade was held to it.

This was it. _This is the end, was all she could think when her hands were pulled roughly behind her back. In two seconds flat she pondered eveyr possible way out of the situation but none would work she concluded with an air of failure and misery. _

Gun fire pierced the air at the second she felt pressure being applied to her throat and the grip on her hair was released. But Tyana had no time to celebrate before there was gun shots coming in all directions and her mind informed her that she was caught in the cross fire. The next thing she knew Tyana was writhing on the floor clutching her punctured arm as gunfire died down. Soon she was being helped up and all she could see around her was the scene of massacre of the enemy. 

"Tyana, are you ok?" the voice of Marrettabella made her eyes focus again, pushing the pain of her sliced arm out of Tyana's mind. 

She answered with a wince and a nod. Pain would not hold her back. "Come on" she noted that her entire fleet was there and so used her good arm to signal them to follow her. They all ran off, nearing their destination. 

As they ran, scorching pain invading Tyana's entire body, she began to recognize the pattern of the tunnels they took and so matched them to the map in her mind.

_Not far too go…  _


	23. 22 - Shots, Sirens, Lights

**Chapter 22 – Shots, Sirens, Lights **

Tyana's breathing caught up with her, becoming frayed and strained. But she pushed on nonetheless and willed her legs to pound harder against the grey solid floor. As she ran she could feel the muscles in her legs begin to tense under the pressure she was putting on them but she tried her best to ignore it just like every other aching limb she was overlooking. Her vision blurred temporarily, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The group all halted around her and Marrettabella stopped right at her side, placing a gentle hand on her back as Tyana doubled over. 

"Ty, are you ok, do you want me to take over?"

"No!" the turquoise haired beauty barked back, straightening and blinking furiously. Her vision blurred more then cleared to resemble crystal. "Come on" she shrieked and waved her arms. They all began to flood the corridors again. 

Seconds later they found the final intersection and with the extra 3 corridors they found a group of angry guards piling in to trap them. Tyana clenched her gun tightly and her finger was hovering over the trigger in a split second. Open fire suddenly shot in all directions and she ducked to a roll as she tried to get out of its way.

"Split into 4" she screamed about the ruckus. Her fleet did as commanded and divided into 4 equal groups and each group attacked the group of guards that were blocking the hallway nearest to them. Tyana began to fire again but her gun coughed up air and she cursed loudly when she realized she was out of ammo. Barrels of fists were swinging towards her. She flipped backwards on one hand so not to put weight on her damaged arm, landing in a battle stance, and then instantly began to fight back when guards rushed at her. She round house kicked the first guard, landed again in the perfect stance then uppercut him in his large square jaw. He stumbled backwards in surprise and she took the advantage of time to see to the next guard making a dash for her. She caught his nose with a punch and then jabbed the bottom of her palm into his solar plexus. He too stumbled but her boot smacked against his face before he got too far and then smashed him back the other way when Tyana reversed her kick.

"Ty there's too many, they just keep coming" someone screamed over the gunfire. Tyana quickly looked around and saw it was true. For every guard that was shot, stabbed or beaten two were filling in to take his place.

Before she could take command of the situation with a necessary order she was caught off guard by being rammed into. Her bad shoulder was caught in the barge but she managed to dodge a large percentage of that weight that was hurled at her and merely had to take two steps to the side to regain perfect balance. Her shoulder seared angrily, screaming and oozing in utter agony. She clenched her teeth.

"Bastard" she muttered with pure rage and pulled out her knife with lightening speed and brought it down in two quick slashes across his chest. She finished up with a pierce to the heart. The body slumped to the floor. 

"Mission reassessment" she snapped in the loudest voice possible, "Plan eleven." 

The second that final syllable left her lips 7 of them flung themselves to the floor, Tyana included, and the loudest burst of gunfire known to mankind sparked off as the other 8 responded to her orders.

*** 

Jeff threw himself to the floor the moment he heard the mighty uproar of screams and shots. He had been hearing the sound of death all night but nothing could have prepared him for such a screech of carnage. He only hoped it was the good side that was imposing that carnage. It seemed a little further off than he had thought. The man jumped to his feet, took a quick look about and then dashed off in the direction the noises were coming from. He hoped Tyana was a safe distance from those deathlike cries. Little did he know she was caught slap bam in the center. 

***

Tyana staggered to her feet, all bodies around her now pinned to the floor, gasping for their last breathes or dead having already taken them. 

"That's what happens when you side with the bad guys" she heard Marrettabella mumble. She could only mumble silently in agreement. And again she was off. Everyone followed, trying desperately to keep up the pace that her legs were setting. 

Soon she felt Marrettabella's presence at her side as she managed to keep up with Tyana's stride. She dared a glance at her companion. Blood stained her shirt beneath her ribs. She hoped to god that blood was not hers. Tyana was injured. That was one injury too many. They couldn't cope with any more. 

"Two more to go" Tyana barely registered Marrettabella's scream. She had known the content of it off by heart. It was set on auto play in her mind and was flashing before her eyes as she neared the end of her mission. She took a corner. One more corridor to go. Another corner. And she could see it. Huge steel doors, slapped tight and solid into the walls before her. She halted in front of it. The final phase was looming behind this door. There wasn't enough time to take in the moment. To smell the near linger of success. It was now or never. She leapt into action.

Tyana launched herself at the large door, grabbing it at the opening in the center. She could just about slip the tips of her fingers into the crevice. The remaining 14 joined her and with an almighty grunt of pain and force of strength they pulled the door open long enough for Tyana to get inside. Once she did she hit the button to open the doors and then turned her attention to the guards that were lined sternly up around the one thing Tyana needed in this entire room. The one thing she had killed for. The one thing she wanted and needed to end the pain that radiated from the ripping shot in her arm. The one thing to free the person she had done all this for. 

The doors were snapped shut behind her just as the guards charged. Gunfire pounded through her ears again. Bodies fell. And then they were alone with the end of their torture. 

"Get out the chips" Tyana yelled as she rushed towards the large silver cylinder that stood tall and bright with lights and buttons covering the huge surface area. 

All at once everyone lifted their shirts and tore their waistbands containing the chips from their stomachs and then everyone was standing gathered around the coladulator. 

"Right, begin fitting" everyone complied and tried to press the chips into the correct slots. Tyana blinked hard in concentration, trying desperately to block out the screaming sirens and flashing lights that lit up the room they had barged into. She knew they only had a few more minutes until reinforcements forced they way inside. Then they were dead. 

Tyana shook off her disorientation and joined her group in slipping the cards into the slots. Each card had a distinct shape that had to fit into the correct slot on the coladulator. Tyana had matched up three already. Her eyes shot up to the large screen on the top of this huge machine. It read 15. They had plenty more cards to fit in. And the seconds were ticking away. 

Tyana concentrated again. 

She began to move around the coladulator in an anticlockwise direction as she tried chip after chip, trying to fit it in slot after slot. She heard a ping. Someone had fitted all of their cards.

"I'm done" she heard Meliya yell.

"Then go" Tyana screamed back. She watched as Meliya took a deep breath, wished them the best and then jumped into the flashing blue door of the coladulator. She was gone. Safe on the other side. Safe, only if the other volunteers could fit the cards in 8 minutes. Someone else barked their progress. They disappeared into the other dimension.

13 people were left.

7 minutes in which to complete the mission.

Tyana broke into a sweat and continued on her mission.

"Please god, just….fit" 

*************** 

*A/N* A chapter left to go. Can you feel the tension? Lol. if you've read this far please review, the story is nearing it's end. :o)

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**Jerichosbabe2007: Hiya *waves* glad ya like it. I can't believe it's almost finished though, I've been writing this story for months and now it's coming to an end. Hopefully these final chapters aren't a disappointment; I know I'm not very good when it comes to writing fight/action scenes etc. lol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing :o)**

**stAr: Awesome? Well, I wouldn't go that far, I'd say it's ok. Lol *blushes* Here's the chapter you wanted though. Hope it lives up to the standards of the rest of the fic. Nearing the end now too also *sniffs* lol, Check back soon for the final chapter. Thanks for reviewing. (Btw I updated A Past Relived too) :o) **


	24. 23 - Flashing Blue

**Chapter 23 – Flashing Blue **

Jeff was glancing back in panic as he stood in front of the grey door in front of him. His heart was trying to leap from his chest and his paranoia of being caught and killed was making everything worse by the second. If it could get any worse that is. He kicked at the door, wanting to scream for it to open but not wanting to help any one find him. All he wanted was to find Tyana. And he knew…he could just tell she was inside. He stared blankly at the huge, firm and unmovable doors in front of him.  How on earth was he going to get through them?   

*** 

Tyana looked back up at the large screen. 36. Just under 6 minutes left. 4 people left. Marrettabella, herself, Jonahio and Falcee slammed chips into slots at a great speed. They were all falling into place now. There were less and less slots to be filled. It was process of elimination. 

"I'm done" that was Falcee.

She disappeared into the flashing blue doorway that Tyana stood beside, slipping another chip into. Another minute passed before it was only Marrettabella and Tyana left. Marrettabella fit her last chip.

"Ty, what do I do?" Tyana opened her mouth to request help in fitting her last 5 chips when she heard an agonizingly loud and desperate scream. One she recognized. Her eyes shot to the door she had come in through.

"Open the door"

Marrettabella's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?"

"Open the door"

"We don't have time, Ty, 4 minutes!!" she reminded her. 

"I said open the fucking door. DO it!" Tyana screamed at the top of her lungs before she turned back and fitted another card.

Four left.

She could feel Marrettabella's hesitation. 

"Now!" she barked.

Three cards left.

Three minutes.

Tyana slotted the other card into its home as Marrettabella made for the doors. 

The other two found their homes easily. The screen lit up with the total number. A count down began from 2 minutes. 

Tyana turned away from the coladulator and stared at the door as it opened. A figure she knew stumbled through it. It fell to its knees in an exhausted heap.

The flashing door was beckoning her. 

"Marrettabella, pass over" she called out at the woman who was staring at the rainbow haired youth. She didn't need to be told twice. She ran back to the door, but paused in it, and glanced at Tyana with worried eyes.

"I'll be there in two seconds" Tyana reassured her.

1:45 seconds left on the screen. 

Tyana watched the girl disappear. She turned back to man. And she ran to him. He was at his feet when she reached him and he pulled her into a huge hug. She winced as he pressed himself against her wounded arm, not knowing it was punctured. 

"Jeff" she breathed, her voice a mixture of relief and worry. He pulled back.

"Ty, what's going on?" 

She gazed into his concerned eyes then back at the clock. 

1:30. 

"Jeff I don't have time to explain. I just…please don't forget me" she sniffed, suddenly seeming so small and vulnerable, and then caressed Jeff's cheek. He stared at her confused. And she ran away from him. He was hot on her heels though.

"Don't forget you, what do you mean?" He screamed above the sirens, desperate for an answer. Tyana was just inside that large gapping hole of flashing cerulean. 

His hand clasped her arm. Hers joined it and grasped onto his with equal force. 

1:09.

"Jeff, I have to go. But, I promise you I'll always be with you"

"Go where? Ty?"

"I told you, this is it. Everything will be ok now though. You're free" A tear slipped from her eyes, "You're finally free" 

Tears slipped from his green orbs also, "you're not coming back are you?" 

0:49

She shook her head, glancing back over her shoulder into the light, then back at his sad face. 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to get dragged into this. I…if I could turn back time…" 

"I'd never let a single thing change" The look in his eyes told her he meant it. And she did too.

"No. Neither would I" 

0:38

Just then he noticed her shoulder, "You're hurting" 

A sob escaped her throat, "More than you could ever know" 

"Jeff I…"

"You what?" 

She was finding it hard to speak through the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 

0:30

He stared into her eyes. And he stared into her soul. Jeff fell into her, suddenly knowing that fairy tales didn't exist. Love couldn't always be shared. But no matter what it would survive.

With no more needed to be said he pulled her to him in a kiss. Their tears mixed together as their lips pressed to one another in sadness, in passion, in loss, anger and heart ache. In love.

They pulled away breathless.

0:11

"Jeff I love you" 

A computerized voice began the count down, "10….9…8…7…"

"I love you too"

"6…5…."

"I promise to god I'll never forget you Ty. We'll be together somehow, we have to"

She chuckled sadly and kissed his cheek.

"I only wish that was true"

"…2…"

She turned, gasped for a final breath and then jumped to safety through the gateway. 

Mission completed

Jeff stared in shock as he watched her vanish from his life. She was gone. And yet he could feel her presence. He could feel her inside his heart. 

The mismatched computerized voice spoke out again, "The Witnessing…" there was a crackle that sounded dangerously like malfunction. "The witnessing is ending" 

Time slowed to a stand still as Jeff saw the doors close. And all at once he knew he would never remember this. Life stopped.

A giant ball of life flashed before him. It shook the coladulator violently. He took a final breath. The light exploded outwards engulfing everything in its path.

Memories erased.

The Witnessing ended.   

Mission…Accomplished.

****

**The End**


	25. There's a sequel!

As if being physically and emotionally exhausted isn't bad enough for Tyana, she soon learns there's a price on her head. More trials, tribulations & horrors follow Tyana as she fights for her life in a love sick state. 

_Blurred Turquoise is the sequel to __Humanity's Conscience and can be read at the below URL. _

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=923959

Love

Harmonized

:o)


End file.
